Yu-Gi-Oh! You're Never Alone
by SSGSSIshiko
Summary: The story is based 3 years after Yugi's battle with the Plana. Joey is about to adventure to become the Worlds greatest duelist, but before departing from Domino City, he receives information from Yugi concerning the whereabouts of Mai Valentine. Rated T for a bit of language and suggestion, and some violence.
1. Prologue

Prologue

It's been 4 years since Yugi's battle with the Plana, and the Pharaoh's "return". But as soon as he came, he left. Kaiba's battle with Atem was never recorded, and he never spoke of it to anyone, not even Mokuba. Tea had left 3 weeks after the battle to fulfill her dreams to become a professional dancer, and has been seen at the Olympics, and on National TV for various events. Tristan has since been dating Serenity, under the watchful eye of Joey. Duke and Bakura have been promoting Duke's game of Dungeon Dice Monsters, which has spread worldwide, even being recognized as competition for Duel Monsters for the title of the world's most popular game.

Joey Wheeler himself however, has been on a journey of his own. Postponing his journey to become the world's greatest duelist, he's looking for the one person he has finally realized he needs in his life. Joey learned that before she left, Mai had told Yugi that she wasn't planning to duel any longer, except for practice. That is until the person she was waiting for finally came to his sense. But she had told Yugi to withhold the information, until that person left for his journey. That person was Joey Wheeler. "She's waiting for you Joey.", Yugi told him. "She's waiting for you to come get her. She's been waiting for 3 long years. I think it's time you rescue the princess from her castle." With those final words from his best friend his guiding drive, Joey Wheeler left his life in Domino City behind, but not become a duelist. Not yet anyway. "I'm comin Mai. Don't worry. You won't have to wait any longer."

"Yes!", Mai exclaimed. "Thank you Seto Kaiba. Maybe you do have a soft spot after all."

3 years early, before Mai had left to wait for Joey in her house in Malibu, Mai had paid a special visit to Seto Kaiba, to collect on the promise he had made to her after battle against Dartz.

Three Years Earlier.

"I've got to admit, you pulled through quite well. Our plan worked perfectly." Kaiba said. "If you ever make me do something like that again, I swear not only will I decline your offer, but I'll beat you so bad that everyone will be able to beat you at Duel Monsters When I'm finished with you." Mai was furious. She and Kaiba had secretly made a deal that would eventually lead to the production of Kaiba's new Duel Disk 3 years later. She had let him put her back into the shadow realm to see if he could bring what she saw to the real world, and use the images to form "real holograms" to create new tech for the new duel disk he was building. However, the torture Mai had experienced had somehow made Kaiba feel something he'd almost never experienced before, guilt. He saw Joey Wheeler, at the center of her world, a great duelist with a heart of passion not just for duel monsters, but for his friends, and secretly, a heart for Mai.

He realized that what Tea had said before about Wheeler was true. "What do you have at the end of the day Kaiba, other than your machines, and a cold heart?! Tell me!", she had said. And that day he had known the answer. Nothing. Mokuba was all that he had, and at Duelist Kingdom even that would've been taken from him. And at Battle City, Wheeler had shown that he was an incredible Duelist, much better than Kaiba had originally given him credit for. And not only was he a much better Duelist, but he was a better man. "Kaiba, this is a great duel, and I'm just glad I get to have some fun.", he'd said during their duel on his Island.

"So, are we done here?" Mai asked him. "I'm afraid not." He said. "I saw everything that you experienced in there, and I've got to say, I was wrong." "About what?", Mai asked. "About Joseph Wheeler.", Kaiba admitted. "You and Tea were right. Wheeler is clearly a better man than I am. Don't ever tell him I said that though." "Ha! You have my word Seto Kaiba.", Mai said. "But you are right, we aren't done. You owe me a favor, and I'll be back to collect when the time is right."

When that day had come around, Mai had asked Kaiba for the a drone. But not just any drone, a stealth drone, so that she could see all of Joey's Duels through his Duel Disk, and where he was and what he was doing. "Talk about a Secret Admirer. Stalker much?", She thought to herself, remembering the time she had asked. But she got what she needed. And now, all she had to do was wait. For her knight in shining armor was about to come and rescue her from the castle that she had imprisoned herself in.

(Hey guys. Just wanted to say that I wanted to post the prologue and maybe chapter 1 to see if you guys like it before I continue. Please Review!)


	2. Chapter 1

Part One: The Bandit's Return

Chapter One

Joey knew exactly where he was heading, to Malibu, Florida, 364 Parkway Lane. Mai Valentine's' favorite vacation home. He had left about a week ago from Japan, and was glad that he had paid attention in his english class. People even said he had a pretty good New York accent, which he heard from Tristan. Yugi had also mention that Mai loved when he spoke with his New York accent, which somehow had been the way he spoke whenever he used english, which was more often than not. It had even become second nature for him to speak english. "Ight.", He thought to himself. "Enough thinking about your lovely charms. It's time to get serious. If she said she was waiting for me, then that means that I was wrong, and she feels the same way about me that I feel about her. Gosh dang it! I could've told her how feel, and she would've been the same way! Curse you lack of self-belief!".

While Joey was torturing himself on the road for not having the courage to admit to Mai his true feelings, Valentine herself decided it was finally time to come out of hiding. She knew Joey had a smart car, so she gave him a call. "Finally, after all these years he's finally come to his senses.", she thought to herself as she picked up the phone. It rang for five long seconds before the man of her dreams picked up the phone, simply to say, "Give me one sec Mai. sorry to make you wait, but let me pull over." She was furious! Of course she knew he was going to face-time her, but she still thought they could've talked for at least a moment.

After an irritating minute, she answered his call. "Hey Joseph. Long time no see.", she said. "Long time? It's been 3 years Mai! I've missed you.", he said, with that whimpering, sad tone he put on only for her. "So how've you been. Ya know, waiting for old Joey n'all." "It's been nice Joseph.", she said. "I'd almost finally gotten that annoying New York accent out of my head.", she lied. She knew she'd never forget it. "Annoying huh?", he said, almost exasperated. "Well then why were you so willing to wait for it for 3 long years? (Sigh) I've missed you Mai. It's been hell without'cha. I'm really sorry I didn't tell you before how I felt about'chu. It's been the biggest mistake of my life. But don't worry Mai. I'm almost to Malibu, I've got about 10 minutes to go."

"It's alright Joey.", she said, happy that he was still her Joey. "I can't wait to see your real face again Mr. Wheeler. But we're not gonna take things too fast at the start. We may have known each other for the last 7 years, but that sure doesn't mean that we know each other as a couple." "And I thought you were impatient!", he exclaimed.

"Impatient!?, I've waited 3 long years for you to come to your senses, and you call me impatient? I've had to be patient Joseph, because you made be a skilled duelist, but when it comes to the wants and needs of a woman, you could sit there twiddling your thumbs for years, which is exactly what you did." "Heh.", he giggled. "I can't say you're wrong Mai. But at least I figured it out at some point." "Better late than never I suppose!", Mai laughed. The moment became silent, before they both awkwardly admitted at the same time, "I love you Joey Wheeler/Mai Valentine.". After another long long pause, the two agree that they wouldn't speak again until they saw each other in person. They hang up, and the the knight mounted his steed to to rescue the slumbering princess.

"Well Boss, what do we do with the punk?", asked Bonz, watching as Joey pulled away from a gas station just outside Malibu. "We wait for him to reunite with that whore, then we take everything from him.", said the man. He was once again back in action, wearing his signature sunglasses, and american flag bandana. "We've got the dweebs sister, all we need now are his stupid cards and his girlfriend, and he'll be finished. That'll teach him to make a monkey outta Bandit Keith!"

Pulling up to the house that she had been waiting years for him in, Joseph Wheeler walked up to the door, and knocked. But when the door opened, he found himself suddenly flat on his back, lying on the ground while the girl of his dreams was sitting on top of him. She was staring holes through his soul with those gleaming amethyst eyes he knew only belonged to one. Mai Valentine. Pulling her even closer, their lips met, and did not part until both were heavily breathing, needing a quick breath. They finally rose to their feet, awkwardly, yet intimately staring into the others eyes. "You know, I've always thought those amber eyes were gorgeous.", Mai finally said. "Not as gorgeous as those big amethyst eyes you got on that pretty face of yours." Joey admitted. "Let's go inside. We've got a lot to catch up on."

"Not so fast Wheeler. You're not going anywhere, or doing anything with that whore.", snapped a familiar voice that Joey knew belonged to the one person who hated him more than even (he thought) Seto Kaiba. "Keith,", Joey replied, furious that he was even there, much less he had called the person that meant more to him than even his own sister almost a whore. "Say that about Mai Valentine again, and I'll do more than just beat you at Duel Monsters this time." "Ha!" Keith laughed. "And what do you think your gonna do whenever you're writhing in pain Wheeler?". Pushing Mai aside, Bonz tried to stab Joey with a serrated knife. But Joey, being not only street smart, but wise enough to have learned to defend himself at a young age, dodged, and fought back.

However, Keith's other two goons Sid and Zygor were there as well, but Mai, who was able to get passed the shock of the initial break in and push, was able to fight as well. While the goons were reluctant to attack a girl, Keith was getting impatient, and was able to pull her away so that his goons could fight Joey, three to one. "Get back here Keith! Mai, no!" Joey cried out. "Joey, help me!", Mai screamed, but Keith threw her into the helicopter he and his goons had come on. "Here Wheeler, one more thing!", Keith yelled, throwing Joey a phone. "If you fools can restrain him, bring him to me so I can finish him myself, but other than that, wait for him to finish the note! Later Dweeb!", Keith yelled to the four of them before taking off.

The goons stopped attacking just long enough for Joey to read the letter. "Hey Dweeb", the letter said, from Keith. "If you're reading this, then you've either beat my goons, or their just nice enough to let you read it before/after your thrashing. I've got your sister, had her captured just after you left Domino. And now I've got your little girlfriend Mai to. Depending on which result occurred, My thugs will wait one day before returning to me with your broken body. Then before I kill you, I'm gonna make you watch as I have some fun with both of those wenches, if you know what I mean! However, if you somehow manage to overcome my worthless goons, then come to the Malibu Dueling Arena. I'll be waiting Wheeler."

Overcome with rage at this information, Joey Wheeler could barely keep himself from killing Keith's goons after he demolished them in the ensuing battle. He tied them up, then called the police, and informed them of what had happened. But before he could get in his car to go to the arena. He received a call from the last person he thought would ever **want** to willingly talk to him. Seto Kaiba. "Wheeler, I know you probably don't want listen to me right now, but just listen, because it's the only way you'll ever see your sister, or Mai, again.


	3. Chapter 2

(Hey guys. Ishiko here. Just wanted to say thanks to Princess Aaliyah for favoriting. Although I was hoping for more reviews before releasing this chapter. Please read and review! Its a bit of a stretch.)

Chapter Two

"Heh. I guess those fools actually managed to beat him.", said Keith. It had been an two hours since he had captured Mai, and arrived at the dueling arena. Now he had both Mai, and Serenity captured, and was staring them both down as they waited for the one man who could save them. To one, a heroic big brother, who would do anything to protect her. To the other, a knight in shining armor, ready to battle for his princess. "Don't you worry Keith, he'll be here.", said Serenity. "My big brother never gives up, and he's not gonna start now by losing to some jerk like you." "That's where you're wrong little girl. Even if he got through my boys, he's still gotta beat me. Which will never happen.", Keith said confidently.

"Really now Keith? Well then why don't we just see if you can prove that.", said the knight. "Joey!", yelled both Mai and Serenity, whose faith in him was completely restored. "And I'm not here alone.", the hero exclaimed. "I've got a couple of buddies with me." From the shadows of the arena emerged seven new figures. Tristan, Duke, Bakura, Tea, Mokuba and surprisingly to not only Keith, but to Serenity and Mai as well, Seto Kaiba himself. But the final figure to emerge was not just Yugi Muto, but the Pharaoh himself. Atem had returned to aid Joey, in his battle against Keith.

"It's over Keith." said Kaiba. "You're lame attempt at revenge is a complete failure. The police have been called. I myself have put this whole arena on lockdown mode since it is _my_ system. There's no way you're getting out of here without handcuffs, or in a body bag with what Wheeler's about to do to you." "Heh heh heh heh…...HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA! You think this is over just because Kaiba's come to your rescue dweeb? It's not over until I say it's over.", exclaimed the hysterical maniac. He pulled out a gun from his coat pocket, but a card thrown from Atem disarmed him, and Tristan disarmed the gun, removing the clip, then cocking the gun to release the bullet inside, and put on the safety. "Completely harmless." He said.

Bakura and Duke retrieved Mai and Serenity while Kaiba and Tristan restrained Keith. "No No No No!", cried the Bandit. "This wasn't how it was supposed to go!". "Relax Keith.", assured Tristan. "You'll have plenty of time to think about how it should've gone in the slammer." But Joey, to everyone's surprise, had different plans. "Hold on guys. I want you all to listen. And just listen, cause this is my decision.", he said. Confused, everyone, including Keith, listened close.

"Keith,", Joey said. "I'll make you a deal. I'll give you a chance to have your revenge. I'll duel you right here, right now. If you beat me, everyone leaves, and lets you do whatever you want. No restrictions. But if I win, you go to the slammer. And not just any slammer, a hand-crafted, Kaiba made slammer, from the mind of Seto Kaiba himself. Where you will stay for the rest of your life. So what do ya say? You in?". "Joey what are you thinking?!", yelled Tristan. "If you lose, you're dead, and we already gottim right now!". "It's alright Tristan.", said Atem. "I think Joey knows what he's doing. But Joey, I think you should ask _her_ before you do this.". "Ight Yuge'.", said Joey. Turning to the love of his life, Joseph Wheeler asked her the question that would either lead to their future life together, or they're doom. "Mai, do you trust me?". "Joey Wheeler, you are the craziest man I've ever met….and I love you for it. I trust you with all my heart. Beat him for me Joseph." "Well then Keith, we're waiting on you! Time to decide.", Joey said. "Heh heh heh. You just made the biggest mistake of your life Wheeler.", said Keith with a cruel smile. And at the same time, both rivals exclaimed, "LET'S DUEL!".

After climbing into the arena, Keith made eye contact with his hated rival. "I told you once dweeb and I'll tell you again. You just made the biggest mistake of your life. My new machines will crush you!" But Joey just looked back at him with that cocky smile and said, "Keith, let's see if you can give my Red-Eyes a proper challenge this time." "You'll regret those words dweeb.", Keith fired back. "Let's Duel!", they both shouted.

"I'll start this duel off.", said Keith. "By activating the spell card: Terraforming! This card lets me search my deck for a Field Spell card, and add it to my hand. So I'll choose the Field Spell: Geartown! Next, I'll activate it, which let's me normal summon Ancient Gear monsters for one less tribute if I normal summon it. But don't worry dweeb, I won't summon my high level monsters just yet. I set this monster face town, along with a facedown card to go with it. Your move dweeb! Top that!" The move was Joey's. And he took it with pride. "Keith, I can top that move any day.", he said confidently. "I draw, then set one card facedown an' play, Double Summon! This card lets me summon two monsters this turn instead of just one. So I summon both my Command Knight, and my Valkyrian Knight, in attack mode! And with my Command Knight's special ability, all my Warrior-type monsters gain 400 attack points. Which means not only does Command Knight now have 1600 attack points, but Valkyrian Knight has 2300 attack points! And with Valkyrians' special ability, your monsters can only attack him if you target a Warrior-type monster for an attack!"

"Joey's dueling skills have drastically improved; he's brought out two of his best low level monsters on his first turn, and they already got stronger.", said Atem. "I agree Pharaoh.", said Kaiba. "He's no longer the third rate duelist I took him for all those years ago." "You're right, he's much more than that.", Mai thought to herself. She knew that Joey was dueling for her, and once this was all over, they would finally be together. "Crush him Joey Wheeler! For me!", she shouted. "You gonna let your girlfriend keep talking so you can stall, or are we gonna get on with this?", asked Keith. "Don't worry Mai.", Joey replied, ignoring him. "I'll beat him, don't you worry. Let's go Keith. I'm not finished yet. Go Valkyrian Knight! Attack his face-down monster with Flaming Battle Slash!". "You activated my trap dweeb!", Keith exclaimed. "Fiendish Chain! This trap card not only stops you monsters attack, but negates all its effects! Which means that I can destroy your Command Knight on my next turn!"

"Wrong Keith!", Wheeler said with a smile. "I activate my facedown card, Mystical Space Typhoon! With its power I destroy your Fiendish Chains, releasing my Valkyrian Knight, which lets it continue with its attack!". With that Keith's monster was destroyed, the Ancient Gear Box. "You'll pay.", the bandit said with rage. "It's my turn. I draw! Heh. I activate my spell card: Ancient Gear Castle! With this card on the field all Ancient Gear Monsters on the field will gain 300 attack points! And that's not all! Whenever on monster is summoned to either side of the field, the castle gets a counter placed on it.". "What does that mean Keith?", Joey asked, confused.

"It means that once I've got enough counters on my castle, I'll destroy you!", Keith shouted with a feeling mixed between pure rage and pure joy. He despised Wheeler with all of his essence. Joey Wheeler had been the only person other than Maximillion Pegasus himself to not only beat Keith in a duel, but humiliate him in front of the world. And he despised him for that. Keith had waited five long years to have his revenge on the dweeb, and once again, he and his punk friends had ruined everything. But by giving him a second chance at his revenge, Bandit Keith would show little Wheeler just how stupid he really was for letting him get another shot. Or so he thought.

Keith decided to make sure he wouldn't lose, and reached for his sleave, but Kaiba knew exactly what was going on. "If I see you reach for your sleave again Keith,", Kaiba said, "I'll call off this duel and you'll land in that slammer faster than you can say Red-Eyes Black Dragon." "Heh.", Joey grunted. "Looks like you really haven't changed at all Keith. You're still a big cheat. Which means it's gonna be even easier to beat ya when you don't." "Grrrrrr, I'll show you Wheeler!", Keith shouted, furious and embarrassed that Kaiba had noticed him. It would be tough for him without his 7 Completed cards. But he thought he would manage.

"It's still my move. So it's time for you to meet friend of mine! The Ancient Gear Gadjiltron Chimera! And with Geartowns' effect, I can summon him without tributing a monster first. And with my castle's abilities, not only does it gain a counter, but my Chimera has 2600 attack points now! Say goodbye to your Valkyrian Knight!". With Joey's knight gone he not only lost 300 life points putting him at 7700 LP, but Keith could now freely attack his command Knight on his next turn. "Nice move cheater.", Joey said sarcastically. "But it'll take more than that to keep me down!".

But Joey knew better. He was keeping up the tough guy act for Mai. He didn't want her to see him afraid for even a second. But the truth was, he was afraid. He knew that his decision to duel Keith might have been the worst decision he ever made, but he had wanted to pound Keith in from the moment he touched Mai. He also knew that even without cheating, Keith was a skilled duelist, and this would probably be his toughest duel yet. "But I gotta win." He thought to himself. "I'm not gonna let my friends, my sister, or Mai down. I'm not gonna lose her again! So come at me with all you got Keith. Because I'm still gonna win!"

(End of Chapter 2)

(Hey guys. In your reviews, could you put out a vote of either cut, or continue? I want to know what you guys think of this story since it's my first, but I already have ideas for new ones. I've written them down for memory so that if you guys like this one and want to see more of it, then I'll still have the other ideas. But if you guys don't like this one, or think I should just finish this ark and be done, I'll go ahead and start writing the new ones. I won't post chapter 3 until I get some reviews, so make sure to say whats on your mind. But remember, constructive criticism only. If you think it's bad, you don't have to be a bully about it. Thanks guys. Hope you like it!)


	4. Chapter 3

(Hey guys. To my continuous readers, this is a chapter I'm sure you've all been waiting for. This is also the final chapter in the first Ark: The Bandit's return. Hope you enjoy! And remember to review, and vote in your review. Stop this story after this ark, or do you want to see more?)

Chapter Three

"Focus Joey.", Atem said calmly. "You've got him on the ropes, but he's got the lead, and is playing desperate. Take in the situation, and trust the Heart of the Cards. I know you can finish it."

It had been an hour since the duel began, and each duelist was down to his last 1700 Life Points. The two had been tied almost the entire match. Last turn had been a turning point in the duel however. Keith had been able summon his newest, most powerful card, the Ancient Gear Reactor Dragon.

With Geartown lessening the amount of tributes needed to summon a high level Ancient Gear monster, Keith had taken advantage of the name and effects of 2 of his cards. Not only his Dragon's effects, but his Ancient Gear Gadgets name. Since the dragon has multiple abilities, 2 depending on what monster is used to summon it, Keith was able to access both because of the name of his monster.

"Thanks Yuge.", Joey smiled back. "I needed that." Wheeler knew that not only did Keith have his dragon, but he had 2 face down cards to protect it. "It's over dweeb!", Keith screamed hysterically.

"Nothing in your deck can beat my new dragon. And when I'm done thrashing you I'm gonna do exactly what I said I was. Before I kill you I'm gonna make you watch as I f*ck the life out of your little sister and precious girlfriend, then kill them before I kill you. The perfect revenge! Ha ha ha ha…...AHA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HAAAA!".

But Joey Wheeler wasn't done yet. And with a new burning rage inside of him to save his sister and Mai from Keith's evil hands (and worse), he began what would be the final turn of the duel.

"It's not over yet Keith!", he shouted, furiously. "Then make your move you snivelling pup, so I can finally put you down.", the mad bandit shot back.

Barely able to contain himself, Joey kept a straight face as he drew the card that would finish the duel.

"Looks like I stand corrected Keith. It is over. I activate the spell card Harpie's Feather Duster!". Proud that he was able to use her card, Mai knew that only would he win, but knew that she had been able to help him.

"Sorry Wheeler, but I had a feeling you would try that!", Keith shouted. "I activate my Magic Jammer trap card, which makes me discard a card so I can negate your magic card!".

"Sorry to disappoint _you_ Keith, but _I_ had a feeling _you_ would try _that_!", Joey fired back. "I chain my Dark Bribe counter trap card! This replaces the card you lost by activating Magic Jammer, but negates its effects and destroys it! Your face down cards are done!"

"This doesn't change anything!", the Bandit said, with a hint of fear in his eyes.

"My dragon is still way more powerful than your Red-Eyes!". "Not for long pal.", Joey said sarcastically. "Red-Eyes Fusion!" This card allows me to fuse my Red-Eyes Black Dragon with the Red-Eyes Archfiend of Lightning in my deck!"

"From your **deck**!?" Impossible!", Keith wailed in fear, for he knew what was coming. "Sorry Keith, but it's quite possible.", said Wheeler. He knew he'd won, now he needed to make it official..

"Fusing my 2 monsters together, they would normally become the Archfiend Black Skull Dragon, but with Red-Eyes Fusion's effect, the card's name becomes Red-Eyes Black Dragon! Now my dragon, attack!", Wheeler shouted.

"My dragon may be gone, but I still have 1500 Life points left!", said a fearful Keith. "Wrong again bucko.", Joey said with pride. "The card's name may be Red-Eyes Black Dragon, but it's still got my Archfiend Black Skull Dragon's special ability! Whenever he attacks, and my battle phase ends, which it has, I get to target a Red-Eyes normal monster in my graveyard, the real Red-Eyes Black Dragon, shuffle it into my deck, and inflict damage to your life points equal to its attack points! You know what that means Keith! I win!".

"No. No! NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NOOOOOOOO! THIS CAN'T BE HAPPENING!", screamed Keith.

"I was supposed to finally have my revenge! Nooooooooooooooooo…", he wailed as he was dragged away by KaibaCorp security, never to be seen again. When Joey Wheeler was about to turn around to his expecting, and relieved, friends however, he was stopped, by Seto Kaiba.

"Mokuba,", Kaiba said calmly, "Take everyone except Mai outside. I need to speak to the pup alone."

"Still the same old Kaiba." Joey thought to himself. "I save everyone, and he's still gonna tell me what a worthless duelist I am. But I guess I can listen. He did help me after all." So reluctantly, Joey stayed where he was to hear what Kaiba had to say, while everyone else reluctantly went outside.

"Ight Kaiba.", Joey sighed. "What kinda dog jokes you wanna throw at me this time." "None.", said Kaiba, to his surprise.

"Wheeler, I wanted to tell you that I'm sorry.", admitted Kaiba. "I've treated you like dirt for the past eight years, since the day I met you. I've never taken into account that yours and my own situations as children were quite similar, and I've never cared that you had to work your way up the totem pole as well. I realized this from a conversation I had with Mai 3 years ago, I've been waiting for a good time to tell you. She, and your friends, were right Wheeler. You're a much better man than I am. And although I don't want to admit it, probably just as skilled a duelist as well. You, Joey Wheeler, aren't nearly the scared little dog I took you for years ago, and I'm sorry. I hope you can forgive me Wheeler."

Almost speechless, something he never was, Joey Wheeler finally found the words he was looking for.

"Kaiba,", he started, "Jeez you're makin' me blush. Of course I forgive ya. I've been waitin' to hear you say that for a long time Kaiba, and like Mai says, better late than never. So, I guess we're really friends now aren't we?".

"I guess so.", the multi-million dollar company owner agreed. "If you ever need a favor Wheeler, just ask. Now, I believe that she's already furious at me for making her wait for us to finish, so you'd better go get your princess Wheeler. She's waiting. She always will be.", he said as he walked out to get Mokuba, say goodbye to the others, and leave.

Turning around, Joey hadn't quite known what Kaiba had meant, until he was back on the ground, with a pair of lips anxiously pressing against his own.

"You really kept me waiting Joseph.", Mai said lovingly. "But I guess I can forgive you. As long as you never keep me waiting that long again.".

"Now that is a promise I can keep.", said the dazed blonde. "Let's go Mai. We've gotta get ready to leave tomorrow!", he said remembering their plans for their dueling careers. "Not before we say goodbye you big oaf.", Mai smiled, glad to have her Joey back. "He's all mine again.", she thought to herself. "And I'm never letting go of him."

Reluctantly letting go of her lover boy to hug her friends, there were tears in everyone's eyes. Promising to meet again in one year, the gang left the 2 lovebirds alone, or so they thought.

"Joey, wait.", said the Pharaoh after him.

"What is it Atem?", he asked.

"Please,", said the King. "Yugi and I both agree that whenever I do return for my visits, you should call me Yugi as well. Now, to my point. I'm proud of you Joey Wheeler. When I first dueled you, you had come a long way from the amateur that had been placed on Duelist Kingdom. And again at the end of Battle City, you amazed me yet again, becoming a true duelist by defeating me to regain your Red-Eyes. And now…., you may have even surpassed me and Yugi both in skill Joey Wheeler. I know you won't accept the title of King of Games, but please accept this title. I may have friends back in Egypt, but you have been with me through every journey I've had here in your time. You truly are my best friend Joseph Wheeler.", the king finished.

"Thanks Ate….Yuge.", the blonde corrected himself. "That means a lot to me. Come back soon ya hear! And I know you're there too Yugi! You better visit to."

"You can count on that Joey.", it seemed they both said. "Take good care of him for us Mai.", they said together, leaving.

"I will guys. I promise!", she called after them.

"Now then Wheeler, let's go home. It's been a long day, and I need some sleep before our big trip tomorrow." "...". "Joey?", she asked, a bit worried. "What's wro…...Mph!". Pulling her in close, it was the knight that began the passionate kiss this time. And the princess, it seemed, was just fine with that.


	5. Chapter 4

(Hey Guys. I haven't been getting reviews, and although I realize that people will send some, I can't really wait around. I've go semester finals soon, so I've gotta study. To my continuous readers, here is the second ark. I hope you all like it. Remember, Read and **Review!** Oh, by the way, if you don't notice, I'm gonna try and make Joey's accent a bit more obvious.)

Part Two (Chapter Four): Dueling Together, Dueling Forever

"Let's go Wheeler. It's like you said yesterday, we've got a big day ahead of us.", Mai said.

"Mmmmm. Five mo' minutes ma.", the blonde said groggily.

"You said that five minutes ago, and five minutes before that.", Mai told him, growing a bit impatient. "I've let you have ten extra minutes. And again Joey, I'm not your mother.". "Aright Aright, I'm up.", he replied. "What time is it anyway?".

"It's 10:30, and you know what that means.", Mai said with a cruel smile.

"Whaaaaat!?", Joey cried out. "10:30!? Why didn't ya get me outta bed earlier?". Jumping out of bed, to Mai's embarrassment (he was only in his undies, but had slept in the guest room), he grabbed his clothes and raced for the shower.

The reason for his panic was the fact that today was the debut of the Kaiba Corp Tag-Team Tournament in Georgia, and registration opened at 12:30. It would take them almost an hour and a half to get their, barely leaving them enough time to register. "Them", being Mai and Joey. Having arrived back at her house the night before, they had fell asleep on the couch watching a movie together. Waking up around 2 A.M, Joey had moved Mai to her bed, and resisting the urge to join her, he dragged himself into her guest room.

After his shower, and packing his bag, with Mai's help, the two were on the road to Georgia to start their dueling careers, together.

"You know Wheeler,", Mai said, "I'm glad that if I was gonna travel with anybody, it's you. I don't know how I was able to lie to myself that I was a loner for so long, but thank you for never giving up on me."

"Of course Mai.", the blonde replied. "I could never give up on ya. Besides, who'd be there to tell ya ta tone down that enormous ego?", he joked.

"You want ego?", she asked, playfully furious. "I'll show you ego!". She raised her hand, about to smack him. But quick witted, Joey Wheeler was able to talk her out of it. Or so he thought.

"You want us to crash? Wait till I stop the car before you hit me."

"Then you better pull over right now Wheeler, or we will crash.", Mai replied jokingly. The two were bitter rivals, and passionate lovers at the same time.

"(Sigh)...alright Joseph, you've spared yourself from my wrath….for now!", she said. "But I'll get you back. Just you wait. Your lucky your my tag-team partner, other-wise I'd beat you into the ground at that tournament!"

"So you say Mai. So you say.", replied Wheeler. "By the way Mai….", he asked. "Did you…".

"Did I what Joey? Spit it out.", she replied.

"Never mind.", he said, thinking she had forgotten what she had said yesterday. "I was just gonna ask what deck ya brought. Harpie's or Amazons?", he lied, trying to change the subject.

But Mai Valentine saw right through him. "Don't think I've forgotten what I said. Of course I'm gonna be with you Joey. You're _my_ Joey Wheeler, got that? _Mine._ And I'm yours. If you were gonna ask me if it was official, then my answer is simply, when do you want it to be official?".

The hope returning in his eyes, he said back to her, "As soon as possible, babe'.".

Giggling, she stared into his gorgeous amber eyes, and said, "Then it's official. Babe'.

After their moment of clarity, the two finally began to relax, and had some fun together while they were on the road. Mai found that Joey, even with his quirky New York accent, was a wonderful singer. And Joey found that Mai was an excellent impressionist, even able to copy the voices of Yugi and Tea.

They spoke for hours, laughing at each others jokes, and sharing their life stories with one another. Mai also found that even with his easy going nature, Joey's past was brutal, and something he'd been trying to leave behind. When his mother left and took Serenity with her, his father became a tyrant with a bottle of booze. And it wasn't until he was 14 did he finally make a stand. His father had been imprisoned, and he was sent to be with his mother, and Serenity. It was during those six years that he had grown a hatred for being called a dog; one of the many names his father would call him in his out bursts.

But even with her new knowledge of Joey's past, it didn't change her view of him one bit. In fact, the two only grew closer from their. When they finally arrived at the Kaiba Corp registration center, the two quickly registered before the five minute window that they had barely managed to make closed. However, before they could go up to their assigned hotel rooms for the duration of the tournament (Girls and Guys were in separate rooms), they were met by a familiar face.

"Kaiba?" Joey asked in surprise. "What'a you doin here?"

"Wheeler," Kaiba exclaimed, "It should be obvious that I would attend my own tournament, especially with the fact that now I have to look to you as my rival in place of Atem."

"Dat's right." Joey thought to himself. "I forgot about dat. I'm de King of Games now. Even if I don't wanna be."

During Kaiba's battle with Atem in the Afterlife, he had finally defeated him, by accepting his ancestry, and dueling with honor and passion, instead of hatred(Although this result was never revealed to the living world). However after their battle, Kaiba was surprised to learn from Atem himself that before his defeat at the hands of Raphael, he had already been defeated, and was not actually the King of Games, nor the Number One Duelist.

"That title belongs to my best friend Kaiba." The Pharaoh had said.

"Then who in the world do I need to beat to reclaim my title?" asked an enraged Kaiba.

"Who's _Yugi's_ best friend?" the Pharaoh asked him rhetorically.

"What?!" Kaiba shouted in complete dismay. "That's impossib….so that's how he got back his Red-Eyes Black Dragon!" he said, coming to the realization that what Atem had said was true, whether he wanted to believe it or not.

"Well it looks like I did give him less credit than he deserved." Kaiba admitted, almost sad. "Joey Wheeler, I've beaten you once, and I'll do it again!"

"Ight Kaiba. Then I guess we'll be waiting for our turn to take ya on in dis tournament." said Joey.

"Well then you won't have to wait long Joey. For my big bro, these other duelists won't be a problem compared to you." said Mokuba, who had appeared out of nowhere.

"Mokuba?" Mai asked in surprise. "I know you're Vice President of Kaiba Corp and all, but you're dueling as well?" she asked, glaring at the Duel Disk on his arm.

"Of course!" He replied happily. "Me and Seto have been practicing tag-dueling, and we're a great team! We're gonna win, right bro?"

"Right Mokuba. So get ready Wheeler. You and Mai may be good, but I'm gonna be better."

"You're on Kaiba!" Joey said with a grin. "Me and Mai'll take you two down!"

Tension was already high at tournament, and as the four parted ways, a new threat was about to make that tension turn Kaiba's dream tournament, into a nightmare.

"Don't worry Mai." Valon whispered to himself. "I'll get ya back, even if it means you and Wheeler both gotta spend eternity with the Orichalcos!"

(Exciting huh? I know at the end of season four he seems good, but I wanted to bring Joey and Valon's competition for Mai back, with a dark twist! Hope you guys like it, and want more. P.S, I'm gonna release the prologue for a story I've been wanting to do for a long time soon, so I hope you guys like it. Read and **Review** please!)


	6. Chapter 5

(Ready for Chapter 5 Guys? Here we go!)

Chapter Five

After going over their team dueling strategies, and making some extra plans, Mai and Joey fell asleep (Kaiba had given them special permission to be roommates, and had informed the Judges). Waking up that morning, Mai walked over to Joey's bed and gazed upon his sleeping figure.

"He sure is cute when he's sleeping. I wonder if he's dreaming about me?" Mai thought to herself. But in reality, she was right on the dot. Joey Wheeler was having the greatest dream of his life. He and Mai had just won the tournament, and had received the prize money of 1 Million dollars (Kaiba's rich, remember?). They went out for a date, and had gotten their favorite foods, seafood and pizza.

"Glad we share the same taste. And the same Iron Stomach!" Joey thought to himself in the dream.

But his glorious dream was interrupted. Luckily for him however, it was the girl of his dreams that had interrupted it. "Joey it's time to….mmph!" Caught off guard, Mai was the one on the ground this time. After parting lips, to both their disappointments, she was the first to speak.

"Well it's about time you get out of bed without me having to tell you to." she laughed.

"Ms. Valentine," Joey said. "I was having a great dream, and you interrupted. Luckily for you, I was in a good mood, and seeing you only made it better."

"Well then let's make that good mood a great one. We've got our first duel in about an hour, so get ready." Mai said.

"Who we paired up with?" Joey asked.

"No idea." she replied. "Just like in Battle City, the match ups are random, so we won't know until the last minute. Shame too. We could be up against Kaiba and Mokuba in the first round."

"Don't worry." Joey said confidently. "Remember, we planned our game out last night, we'll be fine." "At least I hope." He thought to himself.

So after freshening up, and getting ready, the two headed down to the courtyard, where the judges would announce the pairings in the first round. Heading down there, they ran into another unlikely duo, however these two weren't nearly as friendly.

"Well well well. Look what the cat dragged in Weevil! A soggy mutt and his ugly crow girlfriend!" laughed Rex Raptor.

"Watch it lamebrain." Mai shot back. "Or we'll turn you into something lower than a dung beetle on dino droppings."

"If you can make it past the first round of course." said Weevil. "We know both your dueling strategies. And we're quite prepared for them."

"You didn't sneak any weird cheater card's into our decks did ya bug boy?" Joey asked rhetorically.

"How dare you Wheeler!", the insect-human-hybrid exclaimed. "I've put those cheating ways behind me."

"Not if you're still dressen like a cockroach you haven't." Joey whispered to Mai, to which she couldn't contain her laughter.

"What's so funny?" asked a confused Rex.

"Nothing." Mai replied. "Just that Joey's Red-Eyes Black Dragon and my Amazons make your dino's and bugs look more pathetic than they already are."

"May I remind you that that Red-Eyes used to be mine?" Rex shot back.

"Keyword:" Joey said. " _Used_ to."

"I warned you back then not to do what I didn't tell you to." said Mai.

"You're not the boss of me!" Rex shouted angrily, drawing the judges attention.

"And look where that got you." Joey shot back.

"Now now duelists." said one of the Judges. "Save your aggression for your match."

"What!?" all four of them cried. "We're dueling them for round one!?"

"Correct." said another of the Judges. "While you four were having your petty squabble, we already made the first round picks. And the four of you will be the first to go."

"Well it looks like we'll be kicking you out of the tournament sooner than we thought Wheeler!" said Weevil.

"In ya dreams bug boy." Joey replied with a smile. But inside, he was a bit nervous. Those two had seemed a bit different, more confident than before. But he put that out of his head. He and Mai were gonna win.

"Right Joey?" Mai said to him, breaking him from his trance.

"Right." he said, rejoining the conversation. "See you two in the ring. And, not that you had a chance or anything, but good luck."

Giving the two a glare of death, Raptor and Underwood headed for the ring, with Valentine and Wheeler right behind them. Things had already begun to heat up, and it would only get hotter, as the princess, and her knight, would soon find out.

"LET'S DUEL!"

(Sorry Guys, but just to let you know, this duel will not be followed all the way through. See you next chapter! Read and **Review!** )


	7. Chapter 6

(Well here it is guys. The long awaited, I'm sure, chapter six of Never Alone. This chapter however is kind of a bit of filler. Sorry, but the duel from last chapter won't be shown all the way through. Just a bit of insight in. Sorry for the late posts, been studying for finals this week, and busy with balancing Next Generation at the same time. Hope you guys like. But since you guys have been patient with me, I'll give you sneak for later, at the end comments! Hehehe!)

Chapter Six

"Joey?" Mai asked, worried about him.

"Yeah Mai." he lied. "I'll be fine." But in reality. Joey Wheeler wasn't fine. He still couldn't get out of his heads what had happened during the duel. He'd known something had been wrong from the start, but he never would've guessed what card those two had been foolish enough to play. Not after he thought it had been destroyed forever.

6 Hours Earlier….

"The duel between Mai Valentine, Joey Wheeler, Rex Raptor, and Weevil Underwood is raging folks!" yelled the announcer. "Wheeler and Mai currently hold the lead with 6600, and 8000 Life points. Mai has been able to keep her Life points with Joey's sacrifice from last turn, but will she repay him?"

"Not a chance." said Weevil. "Especially not when I activate this card! I'm sure you remember it, the both of you! Three of us here have used the card before!"

"What'a ya talkin' bout bug?" Joey asked him, warily.

"He's talking about the most powerful magic card this game has ever seen!" cried Rex.

"No. It can't be! That card is gone forever!" Mai screamed with fear.

"Not anymore!" Weevil said with joy. "Finally, the two of you will pay for humiliating the two of us! And with this card, we'll never have to deal with you again!"

"Don't do it Weevil!" Joey screamed. "You know as well as I do what will happen if you lose."

"On the contrary, Wheeler. I may know what it does, you however, have no idea of it's new power!"

"What'dya mean new powa!?" Joey replied, with fear. "If that card were any more powaful, there'd be no stoppin' it!" he said to himself.

"You see Wheeler…" Weevil explained. "After Master Dartz's' defeat, the Great Beast was sealed forever, no matter how many souls the seal may absorb. Which means, the soul is no longer absorbed by the seal!"

"Then that means…..!" Mai started, to fearful to finish.

"You're catching on!" Rex said. "The seal will just kill you! There will be no way to save you, since you're already dead! We'll finally have the revenge we've worked so hard for!"

"Now… I activate….." Weevil started, however, he was interrupted.

"Not a chance dung beetle! I'm calling this duel off! Your both disqualified from my tournament, and I'll have the police take you to your new home, in prison!" said Kaiba.

"You're too late Kaiba!" Weevil yelled. "I activate…. The Seal of Orichalcos!". And with those words, the seal was activated, and spread throughout the field, locking the four duelists in, and keeping everyone else out.

"Joey…" Mai said fearfully. "What do we do?"

"Don't worry Mai. I'm right here. As long as I'm here, I'm not gonna let anyone, or anything take you away from me." Joey comforted. "But we gotta win dis' duel. A tie ain't gonna work no more. No matta what, somebady's gonna die. We can't let it be us."

So the two dueled, until the final card was played. With 100 life points left, Joey was able to win the duel before both he and Mai were killed by the seal. However, that meant that Rex and Weevil, were killed instead.

Kaiba had the two taken to the medical center while he had an announcement put out that anyone found with the Seal would automatically be disqualified, and arrested. But Joey knew that wouldn't stop the real mastermind behind the scenes.

"I gotta keep Mai safe, and make sure no one in dis' tournament gets taken by the seal." he said to himself.

(Present Time)

"Don't lie to me Joseph." Mai said to him. "I know what you're thinking about, and I'm scared to. But it's like you said earlier. We gotta win. We can't let anybody experience what we did with the seal. This tournament just got way more dangerous than we could've imagined."

"Why's it always gotta be us?" he smiled at her. She laughed, thankful that he was getting better, trying to lighten the mood. "We try and have some fun, and we end up trying to save the world instead."

"I can't say that it isn't fun to save the world." Mai said. "But it would be nice to be able to take the day off every once in awhile." Another awkward moment between the two began, however, this moment was a bit more...intimate.

"Hey…" Mai said. "Why don't you sleep with me tonight. I'd feel a bit better." But as much as he wanted to, Joey Wheeler knew he had to wait. He'd have her one day, but he knew that if that day was today, things would just become more complicated than they already were. If he had to deal with both his feelings for Mai, and the Seal, he wouldn't be able to focus on the more important issue.

"I'm sorry babe." he said reluctantly. "I wanna, I do. But we gotta wait. I promise, after dis' tournament, I'll take ya on that special date, and we can get busy then. But now isn't the time."

Reluctantly, she agreed with him. She knew that things would only get worse. Still, she wanted him to make her feel not just safe, but even more loved than she knew she was.

"Alright. Well… goodnight Joseph." she said. "Goodnight Mai. I love ya." he said back.

"I love you too Joey Wheeler." she said, falling asleep.

Outside the two's window on the opposite roof, Valon watched as the two went to sleep.

"Alriought." he thought to himself. "Time ta put stage one of moi plan inta action."

"Not so fast Valon." said a voice from behind. "You won't lay a hand on those two. I won't let you."

"And may I ask who thinks they can stop me?" Valon asked, surprised that someone had found him.

"A friend of Joey's, and Mai's. They're already under a lot of stress. And while I may know that you're the cause, I think I'll put my faith in Joey once again. I believe he can handle himself in this matter. However if I see you lay a hand on Joey Wheeler, or Mai Valentine before your duel, I'll finish you myself."

"You're…" Valon realized.

"Don't reveal to anyone that I'm here." said Yugi, or in this case, Atem. "I don't want Joey to think that I'm babying him again. I no longer need to, or want to. Remember my warning Valon."

"And what makes ya think that I'll listen to ya?"

"Because if you don't," replied the Pharaoh, "I'll make sure that the Seal will be the least of your worries if you lose our duel. I'll have you placed before me in Egypt, and I will judge you according to your actions. You know Valon….you had the chance to become a new man. Why not just leave the two alone and let them live in peace?" It seemed to be Yugi talking, trying to give Valon a way out.

"Sorry Pharaoh." Valon replied. "But I can't stand Mai being with Wheeler. I want'er for meself. And I won't stop until I'm either gone, or I got her in me arms. And know this Pharaoh, if I can't have her, no one can, especially not Joey Wheeler!"

With that Valon leaped from the roof, and when Yugi looked over, he was gone.

"What are we gonna do Pharaoh?" Yugi asked.

"We protect them Yugi. Whether they require our protection or not. But I won't let my best friend fall to the Seal again! Especially not when he's finally happy."

(Hope you guys liked this one. Atem is back! And sooner than you all expected I'm sure. The last hint I'll give you guys is this.

"...I'm helping him, but only to see the two souls I sent to the Shadow Realm return their, and this time, forever! ..."

Well, take a guess! Hope you guys like it. I'll have chapter seven out pretty soon, but until then, Read and **Review**!)


	8. Chapter 7

(Alright guys, here it is. Chapter 7 of Ark 2. Time to see if your guesses about my hint from the last chapter were right. This one's a bit of a stretch, but I hope you guys like it. Lets Go!)

Chapter Seven

Waking up that morning, Mai Valentine was both surprised and scared to see that Joey was already up, yet he wasn't in the room. Luckily, after getting up to check for him, she found him right outside, on the balcony. However, he had a look of seriousness on his face that caused her to worry.

"Joey?" she asked him carefully. "What's wrong? I know you're worried about the Seal, but we can handle it."

"It's not da Seal I'm worried about Mai." the blonde replied, grim. "It's da people a dis tournament that don't know its power like we do. And not only dat, but I gotta feelin' dat whoever's behind it return, it ain't Dartz. Yuge' told us he was purified of it, an I believe him. It's gotta be one a dose' goons, and I'd say it's Alister. I don know if he ever found out that Kaiba wasn't responsible for his brotha' so he may still be tryin' ta get revenge. But dat still doedn't explain how da Seal returned!"

"Don't worry Joey." Mai said, wrapping her arms around him trying to be comforting. "We'll find the answers. But I've got a feeling you're right about one thing. It's gotta be one of Dartz's old goons, but I've got a different suspect in mind."

"I know who ya talkin' bout'." Joey said. "But I just can't think it'd be him. We parted on pretty good terms, didn't we?"

"You don't know him like I do, and he gets pretty jealous." Mai replied. "But it's just a hunch, so it may not be him. But I've got a feeling we're going to find out pretty soon."

As if on cue, the two were contacted by Seto Kaiba by holographic messaging.

"Good." he said. "You two are up. I was tempted not to wake you seeing as how I can probably handle this myself, but you guys probably want to see this. Oh, and Wheeler, someone's here to see you. Two people in fact."

"Danks Kaiba." He said. "We'll be right down."

Headin down to meet Kaiba, the pair were surprised to find Yugi (or more accurately, Atem right now) standing wit Kaiba, waiting for them.

"Yuge'?" Joey asked with both surprise, and happiness in his voice. "I thought you went back ta Egypt?"

"Kaiba's ancestor, my high priest Set, is taking over for me while I'm gone. Me and Yugi were about to head back to Japan, whenever Kaiba asked me to be a part of this tournament as well. However, only he, Mokuba, the judges, and now you and Mai, know of my involvement." the Pharaoh replied.

"That's right. The winners of the tag tournament will face off against Atem in a final match." Kaiba said, grinning. "As a bonus, Yugi will be acting as Atem's tag partner, since the two no longer need to share a body with the bond of the puzzle, even if they choose to do so. Who ever wins that match, will either remain King of Games, and keep their status as the Number one duelist, or relinquish those rights to the victor. I expect you to survive until the very end Wheeler, unless of course, I beat you."

"Ya may've changed your attitude Kaiba…" Joey laughed. "But you're still the same old duelist, always strivin' to get that title, no matta what. Don't warry rich boy. I'll be there, ta beat ya of course!"

"Ha!" In your dreams Wheeler!" Kaiba replied. "But it's time we get down to business, as much as I love seeing how much fight you've got you pup. Take a look at this." he pointed, showing Joey and Mai the real reason he called them here.

What the two saw next made them shudder. They had been on a balcony during their conversation, and looking down both Mai and Joey saw someone they never thought they'd ever see again. Valon. Mai's hunch had been correct. He then proceeds to surprise all four of them, looking directly at them with a smile, before stepping aside to reveal someone who wanted to see Joey and Mai suffer just as much as Valon. Yami Marik.

"Ello mate's!" Valon shouted up to them. "Good ta see ya again! Specially you Wheela! Oi've been waitin fa the opportunity ta take ya down."

"Valon!" Joey said. "I thought me and you patched things up man! But I guess I was wrong. Especially if ya warkin' with Marik's dark side! How did ya even manage to bring him back?"

"With the power of the Seal of course little Joey!" shouted the dark manifestation of their friend Marik. "With it's dark powers, I was revived! And I'm ready to send you, and poor Mai beside you, right back where you belong, the depths of despair within the Shadow Realm!"

"Sorry creep!" Mai shouted, furious that he was even there. "I'll never go back to that place! Ever! In fact, I'll make sure that it's you who goes back, permanently!"

"Oh! I see that the little bird has grown a bigger pair of wings!" Marik shouted, grinning with anticipation.

"Why Valon?!" Atem asked him. "Him of all people? He'll turn on you in an instant!"

"Not as long as oi've got tha Seal pharaoh." He replied. " With it, I can send him right back. As for why I chose him, I did that because if I couldn't take Wheela with the Seal, Marik could still put im' in tha Shadow Realm, so I wouldn't have to deal with im'."

"Why are you doing this Valon?!" Mai screamed, on the verge of tears at the thought of losing Joey.

"Because Mai, I lave ya. And although oi may respect Wheela, I can't stand him having ya all ta himself. And if that means that oi gotta Seal ya both away, then oi'll do just that, cause if oi can't have ya, no one can!" He shouted.

"As for me…" Marik said, ominously. "...I'm helping him, but only to see the two souls I sent to the Shadow Realm return their, and this time, forever! I have no interest in helping him with his affairs with you Mai, but I would love to see you both suffer, especially you Wheeler! In Battle City, you were quite impressive, your willpower is the strongest I've ever seen, and you were even able to escape the Shadow Realm on your own. But during our battle, you survived a direct strike from the Winged Dragon of Ra, and nearly defeated me! We all knew who truly won the battle that day, I had barely escaped with my mind intact. And that is something I plan to make you suffer for Wheeler! Oh, and Pharaoh, don't think I've forgotten you and Kaiba! I will have your power, it will be mine!"

"Ya fagettin' one thing Marik!" Joey said with a smile. "I got da Winged Dragon a Ra now! Since my ancestor is the ancient egyptian who wielded da Red-Eyes Black Dragon, I got ties ta Egypt too, meaning I can use the Egyptian God cards! An' I've practiced with all three versions!"

"You forget Wheeler, I know how to use the Egyptian God cards as well, and have prepared for them to be used against me. So give me your best shot, I'll be waiting!"

With that the Dark clone walked away laughing, with Valon giving Wheeler a look of hate, and Mai one of longing.

"We can't let them get away with this!" Mai said, sobbing. "I won't go back, and I won't let them take you away from me!" she said to Joey.

"Don't warry Mai." Joey said comfortingly. "I promise ya, I won't lose ya again, and I won't let anyone experience what we did in dat place. Not even Valon. I'll find a way ta make him see da light a friendship again. But Marik, know dis. I'm sending ya back ta da Shadows, and dis time, ya gonna stay dere!"

(Alright guys, what'd ya think? Good, bad? I wanna see some reviews people! I'll give you guys a bit of motivation to. If I can get at least 4 reviews from people, I'll have a poll for chapter Nine to see what you guys want. But they need to be detailed. Sorry, but chapter eight is an in-progress already, and it's gonna be a big one. See you guys next time! Read and **Review**!)


	9. Chapter 8

(Alright Guys. It's time. Before we get to Chapter 9, here is a bit of Filler for chapter 8. I know it might be boring, but I planned this. And I think you guys will like where this goes. Let's begin!)

Chapter Eight

As Yami Marik walked down the hall, thinking of how he would destroy Joey Wheeler, Valon spoke up, sounding pissed off.

"Marik," he said. "You ain't gonna put those two in tha Shadow Realm unless oi give ya the okay mate'. You goit that?"

"Listen fool." Yami Marik replied. "You may have the Seal of Orichalcos to protect you, but that doesn't mean that it controls me! I know you were bluffing about controlling me, but I'll give you this, because you're allowing me to take my revenge on those two, I'm going to spare you. But don't think for a moment that I care about your little crush on Mai Valentine. I'm sending her back to the shadows, where she will suffer for all eternity!"

"That's **if** oi take Joey, and she still won't be with moi." Valon said. "You ain't layin a finga on'er mate. Not unless oi say so. Betta get that through ya thick skull roight now before oi do it meself."

"Hmm." Marik thought. "How about this. I'll make you a deal. Whenever we duel them, if I should fall before you, but you still manage to defeat them, then you can have your way with those two. But if you fall first, I get to send them both to the shadows."

Valon didn't see any other way to compromise, so he had no choice but to agree. Marik gave one last evil smirk before returning to their room.

"Joey Wheela…" Valon thought to himself. "What'd Mai see in you that she didn't see in moi?" He thought back to whenever they had dueled over her, whenever Dartz was still controlling him. He had seen his passion, for not just dueling, but his friends. Valon had also seen his resolve to save Mai, even if that meant him being sacrificed instead.

"There's more than just your friendship that's causing you to do this Wheela." Valon had said, before Mai had arrived at their duel.

"Ya right Valon. Dere is." Joey had said to him. "I love Mai Valentine with all my heart an soul. An dere ain't nothin, dat'll take'er away from me! Not you, not Dartz, and especially not the stupid Orichalcos!"

Yes, Valon had seen that day Joey Wheeler's love for the woman that he loved, but there could be no competition, and he wanted her to himself. He had vowed when he had woken up that day, whenever Mai had given him a Cyber Harpie Lady card, that he would have her, even if that meant he would have to see her sealed away. But now, he wasn't so sure what he wanted. He knew Mai looked at Joey Wheeler with the same passion that he had for her, but Valon had thought he could break that bond. But he began to see that there may not be a way to break it.

"Wheela…." He said to himself. "Oi told ya before, that it was up to you ta save'er. Oi guess that burden is still on ya. I think I see what'cha were tryin to offer me that day Wheela. Friendship. And oi've been blinded by moi lave fa Mai. But oi see now that it wasn't lave. It was just jealousy. An now oi see that oi've brought back you two's greatest enemy, because of moi selfishness. Well Wheela… it looks like ya gonna have to save'er once again. But this time, ya gonna need to help me as well. An don'tchu warry Mai. Oi promise, oi'll make sure that you two aren't taken. Oi'll make things roight. But Wheela….we're still gonna have our duel, and oi'm gonna win!"

Valon knew however, that neither Mai, nor Joey would trust him yet. And he still had to keep Marik fooled anyway. So he forced himself to put on the mask of hate, and walked back to the room, where darkness, would be right by his side. But he had to conquer it, cause that was the only way to see his beloved rival, and the woman he loved, happy.

"Oi'll make things roight. Even if Oi gotta spend eternity with the Orichalcos!"

Back in the two's room, Marik was finalizing his plan to destroy Joey Wheeler once and for all. "And with little Joey gone, the pharaoh will be too blinded by his rage to be able to stop me! Wheeler…" Marik thought to himself. "Your suffering will be my greatest source of entertainment. And with Mai Valentine here as well, it truly will be, The Ultimate Shadow Game! HA HA HA HA HA, AHA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA!"

(Well guys? Good? I hope so. See you guys in the poll for chapter 9! Read and **Review**!)


	10. Chapter 9

(Hey guys! Here it is. Chapter 9 of Never Alone. If you look at my profile, you'll see why I didn't have much to work with. To Presea221, I did what I could with your idea. You'll see more in the next chapter. Here you go guys. And I can't emphasize enough, Read and **Review!** )

* * *

Chapter Nine

After seeing both Marik and Valon, neither Mai, nor Joey were interested in doing anything else, but going back to their room. Kaiba allowed it, since they didn't have a match scheduled until that afternoon, but told them that Mokuba would be up to check on them around 3:00, to tell them to prepare for their match. Closing the door to their room, Mai almost immediately began to sob.

"I can't bare it Joey!" she wept. "Why? Why did it have to be the two of them? Of all the people that hate us, it had to be them! And they both wanna take you away from me! I won't lose you again Joey. I pushed you away for far to long, and now that I'm trying to keep you close, the whole world wants to tear you away from me!"

"I get it Mai. I do." Joey said, comforting her as best he could. "But dat's jus' da way life rolls. I wish dat it weren't them too. But we gotta push through, jus like before. And trust me, no one's takin' me away from ya. Whenever ya fall down, I'm gonna be right there ta pick ya back up."

"I know Joey." Mai said, calming down. "... I don't wanna go back to the Shadow Realm, and I won't let the Orichalcos take you away either. I'll be there for you too Joey Wheeler. I'm not your average damsel in distress."

"Heh. Dat's da Mia I know." Joey smiled. But the truth was, Joey was worried too. He thought Valon might pull a stunt sooner or later, but he never expected it to Yami Marik that he would bring in to help. Taking out his deck, Joey stared at the three versions of the Winged Dragon of Ra, the Egyptian God cards that Yugi gave him, and thought back to Battle City.

* * *

"If I take down Marik, I'll save Mai. I know it!" he had told Tea.

"Joey, are you sure?" she asked him, worried. "Maybe you should talk to Yugi about this."

"Yuge' is the one dat asked me ta help im'!" Joey replied. " And what betta way ta help him then takin' down big bad Marik. And den' not only will I have helped Yuge', I'll have saved Mai! And then da two of us will be the one ta face each oda' in da finals, no stress, no pressure, just playin' a game between friends."

"Alright Joey." Tea said. "Just make sure you know what your doing."

* * *

Joey had known what he was doing, but he'd never expected to play the Shadow Game Marik had had in store for him. Every move he had made drained his energy, but he had somehow managed to pull through. Once again Joey Wheeler's will was stronger than Marik had dared to imagine. But at the moment of truth….

* * *

"I jus' gotta...draw a card...with more dan… 1200 Attack Points…" he had thought to himself. "This… is it… Marik! You're….finished…."

"No! Impossible! Ra should have destroyed you! And now I'm going to lose the duel!" Marik had screamed.

"I...draw…" Joey barely managed to say. "Gearfried...this card has more than enough powa'... I summon… Gearfried….the Iron Knight!"

"Perfect Joey!" Yugi had called to him. "Now make your attack Joey! Quickly!"

"Gearfried…. Atta… Uhh...Uuuuhhhh." Joey couldn't hold on any longer. He fell to the ground, unable to call his attack beforehand.

"Joey! No!" Yugi had called.

"Heh. It looks like the fool couldn't last long enough." Marik laughed cruelly.

"Marik!" Yugi said, transforming to Yami Yugi. "If you hadn't been cheating with your evil Shadow Game, Joey would've won the duel. You won because you pushed Joey's will to its limits with your evil. And for that, you'll pay!"

"Joey Wheeler was a weak fool! And your next Pharaoh." Marik said.

"Joey Wheeler is my best friend, and he is a stronger man, and duelist than you will ever be! I'll save him, Mai, and Bakura when I defeat you!"

* * *

Returning to the real world, Joey knew he would have to be careful whenever they dueled against Marik. And he couldn't let Ra fall back into Marik's hands, because he knew Ra even better than Joey did. Looking to Mai, he found her sleeping peacefully, and decided to let her stay that way. Putting her under the covers, he grabbed his room key, and left, wanting her to get her rest, without interruption.

"Joey?" he heard a familiar, yet different voice ask him. "Is that you?"

Turning around, Joey almost gave his friend a punch to the gut, thinking he was his dark counterpart, but quickly pulled back, realizing his mistake.

"Marik! Hey buddy, what'a you doin he'a?" Joey asked, surprised to see him.

"Me and Odion were called here by Kaiba whenever he found out that Valon was in the tournament from Yugi." Marik told him. "He also said that my dark self might be wandering around. We're here to help you and Mai face him. But, unfortunately for you, that means that we'll be participating in this tournament as well!"

"Hah!" Joey laughed, relieved to his friend in high spirits, not dwelling on the challenge ahead of them. "Danks for de offer. Me and Mai appreciate it. But don' dink dat means ya gonna beat us in dis tournament!"

"Well, my sister Ishizu is one of the judges after all. She's married to Kaiba now remember?" Marik reminded him.

"Yeah I remember." he replied. "I was at da wedding remember. Kaiba somehow had da courtesy ta make me a groomsmen. I was jus' as surprised as I was whenever I heard dat someone as smart as ya sister was marryin' a hard headed rich boy like Kaiba."

"I'll admit I was surprised too." Marik laughed. "But I'm happy for her all the same. Hey, do you still have the three versions of the Winged Dragon of Ra that Yugi gave you?"

"Don' warry. I gottim' right he'a." Joey said, pulling out the three god cards.

"Good." Marik said with a cruel smile. "Cause you're going to need them when you duel against me and Odion!"

"Yeah whatever!" Joey replied.

"You'll need them sooner than you think Joey." said Mokuba, once again appearing from out of nowhere. "You might wanna go get Mai. You guy's duel is in half an hour, and guess who your facing?"

"You gotta be kiddin' me!" Joey wailed. "We're duelin Marik and Odion for round four? Jeez, Kaiba don't want nobody that might be competition to face us in da finals except him."

"You still have to beat us before you even have a shot at the finals, Mr. Wheeler." said a sarcastic Odion. "Now, you might wanna go get your partner, we'll walk with you to the arena."

"Ight, I'll be right back." said Joey. But returning to his room, Joey's newly restored feeling of ease was shattered.

"Marik! Put! Her! Down! Now!" Joey screamed at a hysterical Yami Marik, who was holding a tied up, sobbing Mai Valentine.

"If you want to see her again little Joey, then meet me at stadium 5. I'll be waiting for you, little Joey!" Marik smiled, jumping out of the window just before Joey could reach him.

"Mai, No!" Joey screamed, as the others ran into his room.

"You evil clone!" the real Marik shouted. "You'll pay for this!"

"I have no business with you any longer, so leave while you can." Yami Marik shouted from the helicopter Valon was flying. "Oh, and Wheeler, bring as many people as you want! I want to see the look of despair on their faces when I destroy you!"

"You want a rematch Marik?" Joey said, enraged. "Well, you got one! LET'S DUEL!"

* * *

(Well guys? Good, bad? I need to know! I can't wait for chapter 10! It's time for Old Joey Wheeler to redeem himself since Battle City. And I'll ket you guys in on a little secret for chapter 10, so as to try and spark reviews, and chatter in the comment section. "Get ready Marik, because now your gonna witness first hand the might of an Egyptian God card!" Yep. This will be the first duel I do that will be a full battle. I will type out the entire duel. There will not be many of these, but this one, deserves it. Again, I can't stress enough, Read and **Review!** Later guys!)


	11. Chapter 10

(Hey guys. SSGSS Ishiko here. Sorry about the long wait, and to those waiting for a Harem King, you won't be waiting much longer. Hopefully I can have it done by tomorrow. Well, here it is guys, the long awaited chapter 10. I ain't spoilin' nothin'. Hope you guys enjoy. And remember to vote on the poll.)

Chapter 10

 **3 Hours Earlier….**

"Where have you been Valon?" asked Yami Marik. "You were gone for quite a while."

"That's none a ya business mate'." Valon replied harshly. "I got my business, you got yours."

"Fair enough…" Marik started. "Except whenever that business involves your plan to throw our duel against little Joey!"

"How...did...you...know!" Valon asked, shocked, and very afraid of what Marik would do to him.

"Heh. All of you fools have forgotten that when that Pharaoh returns, this milleniums wielders of the millenium items get their items back. Which means that I have received the Millenium Rod!" Marik shouted, pulling out the ancient relic.

"That still don't explain how you knew what moi plan was!" Valon said.

"Simple, fool." Marik explained. "I used the Rod to take subtle control of a part of your mind. It was elementary since you were to blinded by your hatred for Joey Wheeler to notice! And now, you no longer have anyway to defend yourself. The Orichalcos won't protect a righteous soul!"

"Mai, Joey, I'm sorry." Valon thought to himself. "My jealousy got us inta this mess in tha first place. Once again, it's up to you Wheeler. Save Mai. And the world!"

With his final breath he could call his own, Valon's mind was once again lost, this time to that shadows. His body, was an empty shell, waiting for Marik's dark orders.

"Now my mind slave," Marik told Valon's hollow body. "Prepare the chopper you came on. We have a certain annoying Harpie to catch, and a Dragon to slay!"

 **Present time**

"Mai…" Joey broke down, barely able to keep himself from sobbing. "I swear, I'm gonna get'cha back. And send dat dark a**hole back to sh*thole of a shadow he came from!"

"Joey, I'm so sorry." Marik said, trying to comfort him. "Me and Odion will do everything we can to help, and I'm sure Yugi will do the same."

"You can be sure the Kaiba brothers will help out too." Mokuba said. "I just made a call to Roland, and you guy's match has been postponed for tomorrow afternoon, so you don't have to stress about it. And Joey, I'm sure Seto will do everything he can to help."

"I know dat Mokuba." Joey said, getting a hold of himself. "And danks. But even with you guys helpin' me out, I can't sit by an wait fa dem'. I gotta save Mai, Now!"

With those words Joey Wheeler ran. He ran as fast as he could to Arena 5, to find, and defeat Marik.

"Joey!" Marik yelled after him.

"Marik…" Odion comforted. "Let him go. We can't stop him. And although he may need our help, he's not going to let us baby him. He can do this Master. Joey Wheeler has shown time and time again that not only is he the best duelist the world has ever seen, but his willpower is one that cannot be broken, only played with. And no one can toy with the mind of Joey Wheeler for long."

"Your right Odion." Marik sighed. "But that doesn't mean we can be there to support him! Lets go guys!" he said, with Odion and Mokuba right behind him as the 3 chased after Joey.

…..

"Marik, ya been toyin' with my mind since the day we met, tryin' ta tear me away from everyone I love and card about. Well not this time!" Joey thought to himself. "This time, I'm takin you down, and sendin' ya back to the shadows, fa good!" But as much as Joey couldn't keep his mind off Marik, it was even harder for him not to think of Mai. He hadn't been there to protect her, and he regretted it. But it was like Valon had said years ago, it was up to him. "If anybody else dueled Marik, even if they won, he'd never set Mai free without getting his revenge on me." he thought. "Well Marik, time fa round 2! And dis time, I'm gonna win!"

….

"Let me go Marik!" Mai screamed. "Just leave us alone! We beat you! You should be gone!"

"We can't always get what we want, can we Mrs. Valentine?" Marik stared at her cruelly. "I know that better than anyone. I will crush little Joey, and when I do, it will be my pleasure to reunite you with him, in the Shadow Realm!"

Mai began to sob, and Marik just laughed.

"You'd better hurry up Wheeler, or little Mai might be making the trip without you!" Marik laughed.

….

Joey finally arrived at Arena 5, at began to make his way to the top of the stadium, where he knew Marik was waiting.

"I'm almost dere' Mai. Hang on!" he shouted.

"She'll have to wait a little longa Wheela!" screamed a familiar voice.

"No. What did he do to you pal!" Joey asked, fearfully.

"He didn't do a thing." Valon replied. "I just reminded myself of why oi came hea! Ta crush you, and take Mai back for meself!"

"Valon, I know that's not you talkin'." Joey said, seeing the blank stare Valon was giving him. "C'mon pal! Ya gotta help me get er' back!"

"No, you gotta help moi." Valon said. "An the only way ta do that, is to lose this duel!"

"Don't do this pal. Don't make me fight ya." Joey said, on the brink of tears, not wanting to fight his friend, and knew he was wasting valuable time.

"Too late Wheela." Valon smiled. "Ya got no choice."

" _ **LETS DUEL!"**_ they both screamed.

(I know its short, and not what you guys were expecting with the hint from last chapter and all, but I thought that this was necessary. It's time for a real fight boys. Again, remember to vote, and make sure to check out my other stories. Hope you guys liked it. I'll try not to take so long next time, you can thank school and sickness for the wait. Read and **Review** Guys!)


	12. Chapter 11

(Whoo! I did it! Finished chapter 11 barely 24 hours after 10. I think you guys will like this one. No spoilers though, so get started!)

Chapter 11

"I'll start dis' duel off Valon." Joey said. The two's battle had begun, and Joey knew he'd have to be fast if he wanted to save Mai, and end Marik's evil forever.

"I summon da Red-Eyes Wyvern, in attack mode! Next, i'll end my turn wit two facedown cards. You're up, pal."

"I'm noit'cha pal any mora' Wheela." Valon replied harshly. It's moi turn! You remember my deck dontcha? The Armour card's? Well it's time they had a chance ta redeem themselves. Psychic Armour Head, in attack mode!"

"Darn it." Joey thought to himself. "Not only were dese cards tough ta beat, but dey did just as much physical, and mental damage as a Shadow Game!"

"Next, I activate Armour Gravitron! Which allows me to summon all the Armour cards oi've goit on moi hand! Active Guard, Busta Knuckle, Big Bang Blow, and Ova Boosta!"

Equipping his 'Armour', Valon was ready to fight.

"Alright Wheela, time to feel Big Bang Blow's strike once again!" he said.

"No danks." Joey smiled. I activate da trap card Threatening Roar! You can't declare an attack dis turn!"

"Hmph." Valon scoffed. "Whateva. I'll let that one slide this toime."

"It's my turn now. I draw!" Joey said, and boy was he glad to see that card.

"Heh. Time ta put on my own suit'a Armour! Ya remember this boy Valon? Well ya will. I activate my Ritual Spell, Red-Eyes Transmigration!"

"No! Now you've got a set of Armour too!" Valon yelled.

"I sacrifice my Red-Eyes Black Dragon, an my Red-Eyes Wyvern, to summon da Lord of da Red!" Joey screamed, equipping his Armour as the master of the Red-Eyes Black Dragon. "Now, I activate my trap card, Red-Eyes Spirit! Dis card lets me special summon a Red-Eyes monster from my graveyard. And I choose the mighty Red-Eyes Black Dragon! Next, i'll end my turn, but dat don' mean da fun stops dere! I activate the effect of my Red-Eyes Wyvern. Since I haven't conducted my normal summon or set did turn, I get ta special summon a Red-Eyes monster from my hand! And I choose da Red-Eyes Black Flare Dragon!

"Are you finished Wheela?" Valon asked impatiently.

"Well seein' as how I ended my turn ta activate dat effect, yeah, ya can make ya move tough guy."

"Thank you. Now, I draw!" Valon said, eager to get on with the duel. "I'll set two cards face down, now…. AAAAHHH!" he screamed.

"Valon!" Joey cried, seeing his friend writhe in pain.

"Wheela…." the real Valon managed to say. "Ya gotta, save ha… don't let me activate it, please!". Joey knew what card he was talking about. If Valon, under Marik's control, activated the Seal, then Marik would get what he wanted even if Joey won the duel. Joey Wheeler, in pain. But no way was Joey Wheeler gonna let his friend be taken by the Seal. He couldn't.

"Don't warry pal! I'll save ya!" Joey cried, almost literally. But Valon was gone again, and Joey knew the only way to save him was to win. But first, he had to stop the Seal.

"I activate…." Valon's body began.

"Not so fast pal!" Joey said, barely managing to react. " I activate my special ability as Lord of da Red, which since ya activated a card effect, I can negate, and destroy dat card!"

"Not if that card is the Seal of Orichalcos!" Valon laughed.

"Oh yeah da Seal." Joey smiled. "Since da Seal's not already on da field, I can destroy it before ya activate it!"

"No!" Valon cried. "I goit no other way to beat'cha! But...I'm not done yet Wheela! I can still stall fa toime!"

"Valon, I know you!" Joey cried. "Ya wouldn't do dat ta Mai, nat in a million years. Ya love ha just as much as I do. C'mon pal! Break free!"

"Wheelaaa! Help me!" the real Valon screamed. "I can't!"

"Then I'll set'cha free!" Joey promised. "It's my turn! I draw!" looking at his hand, Joey knew he could finish the duel right here, but he had to play it safe.

"Ight pal, I, time ta show ya a new summonin' technique dat Yuge' taught me!" Joey said, for he'd been waiting to use this card.

"New summonin' technique?!" Valon's body said, taking over again.

"Dat's right! I overlay my Red-Eyes Black Flare Dragon, with my Red-Eyes Black Dragon, to Xyz summon….. the Red-Eyes Flare Metal Dragon!". And with that, Joey Wheeler's newest, and one of his most powerful cards rose from the ground, and roared with a might that shook the very ground they were standing on.

"Grr, not so fast!" Valon's body said. "I activate moi trap card, bottomless trap hole! This card destroys, then banishes a summoned monsta with 1500 Atk points or mora!"

"Sorry pal, but ya gotta destroy it first." Joey said, grinning. "And the Flare Metal Dragon can't be destroyed by card effects while it's gat Xyz material! But, since ya activated a card affect, my dragon's effect activates. As soon as ya card resolved, you take 500 points a damage!"

"AAHH!" Valon yelled, literally feeling the burn of the dragon's incredible power.

"And dat's not all!" Joey said. "Ya take damage when I activate my card effects as well! And I got a few I wanna activate!"

"Uhh… no…." Valon grunted to himself.

"First, I activate my Flare Metal Dragon's second special ability, detachin'' an Xyz material from it, ta summon a Red-Eyes Normal monster from my graveyard. The monster I just detached, the Red-Eyes Black Flare Dragon!" Joey explained, as the creature literally flared onto the field.

"Next, I activate my face-down card, Return of da Red-Eyes! Now, if I gotta normal monsta on da field, I can special summon a Red-Eyes monsta from my graveyard! So i'll summon my Axe Raider from my hand." Joey said. He was close, there were just a few cards left to play.

"Think ya can wait a bit longa pal?" Joey said, referring to the real Valon.

"Ight, time ta seal the deal! I activate, Red-Eyes Fusion, ta fuse da Red-Eyes Black Flare Dragon wit da Red-Eyes Archfiend of Lightning in my deck, ta form, de Archfiend Black Skull Dragon! But it's name becomes Red-Eyes Black Dragon! Now, with my Axe Raider on da field, I'll activate Return of da Red-Eyes, ta special summon my the Archfiend of Lightning back from da grave! Next, I activate my final magic card, Supervise! This card equips ta a Gemini monster, my Archfiend of Lightning, ta have it gain its effects. Now, I activate Archfiend's special ability, Black Lightning strike! All monsters on ya side of da field, with defense less than Archfiends attack points, are destroyed!"

"Oh no!" Valon's body said, realizing what that meant. "My Armour!"

"Bingo!" Joey said. Ya defenseless! And with Flare Metal Dragons special ability, ya just took an extra 3000 damage just from me activatin' card effects! That leaves ya wit only 4500 Life points! Go my Red-Eyes Army, let's finish this! Attack with Ultimate Inferno Fire Blast!" Joey screamed, but he had done it.

"Uhhh…." Valon moaned. "Joey… did ya win?"

"Yeah pal. I won." Joey said, helping him up.

"Thanks Wheela." Valon smiled. "Now, it's hiogh toime oi repaid ya fa helpin me with all this. Let's go save Mai!"

"I couldn't have said it better myself pal!" The blonde agreed. "Ya hear dat Marik, I did it! And you're next!" Joey screamed into the clouds, where Marik was waiting at the top of the arena.

"Don't worry Mai." they both said in unison. "We're comin to get'cha!"

(It's time guys. It's finally time for the legendary rematch you've all been waiting for. Joey Wheeler vs. Yami Marik! Let the battle begin! Remember to vote, and as always, Read and **Review**!)


	13. Chapter 12

(Hey guys. Another chapter of Never Alone, ready to go! I'm really trying to get this thing out for you guys. I want Ark 2 to finish out, but I've still a long way to go. I hope you guys don't get mad, but something's about to go down. Be ready.)

Chapter 12

As Joey and Valon raced up the stairs to get to Marik before he did who knows what with Mai, Valon looked over at Joey.

"His face, he's burnin' wit' rage." Valon thought to himself.

"Wheela' listen, I…" Valon started, but Joey cut him off.

"Don' say one word pal." the new King of Games smiled. "I know ya tryin' ta make amends, an I appreciate dat. But I already fagave ya. We gotta focus man. Let's save Mai."

"Heh. Thanks Wheela." Valon said, relieved. "And yeah, lets go!"

But as the two finally reached the top of the arena, they saw Mai alright. But she was locked in a battle with Marik, but that wasn't even the worst part.

"Mai….NOOO!" Joey screamed, falling to his knees in tears. Mai was about to lose the duel, but she had activated the Seal of Orichalcos.

"HA HA HA HA HA HAAAA!" Marik laughed. "It's to late little Joey! She's about to die, and you weren't there to save her!

"Joey…" Mai sobbed. "I had no choice, I would've lost the duel. It was the only way, but now I see that I would've been better off with the Shadow Realm. Good-bye Joey. I love you."

"Now perish you annoying bird!" Marik yelled. "Juragedo, attack!"

"AAHHH!" Mai screamed. But before the Seal closed in, Joey raced toward her, and caught her in his arms.

"Mai...please, no!" Joey weeped, desperate to save her.

"It's no use Wheeler!" Marik laughed. "She's about to die, and there's nothing you can do!"

"No, but I can do something!" Valon yelled, racing toward Mai and Joey. "Wheela, ya gotta stoip im. This is for seein through the bad things oi done. Ya wa me best friend Joeseph. And Mai, I lave ya. Good-bye!" he yelled, slamming into them, forcing them out of the bond's of the Seal, but replacing them with himself instead.

"VALON! NOOO!" both Mai and Joey screamed, in tears. Valon's body fell to the ground. And this time, there was no coming back. Mai was safe, but Valon had taken her place. He was gone, forever.

"Grr, that fool!" Marik shouted. "I was about to see Joey Wheeler in eternal torment!". But Marik was finally shut up, by Joey's rage.

"MARIK!" he yelled, enraged. "I'm not gonna send ya ta the Shadow Realm, cause if I do dat, you'll jus keep comin' back to try and get ya revenge. No, I dink I'm just gonna make sure you die! Ya taken too much from me. Ya threatened my girl, and ya killed one of my best friends. This time, ya gonna pay Marik! Let's Duel!"

"Heh." Marik just snickered. "Finally. The little puppy has grown into a big dog. Let's see if you can live up to your word Wheeler, because I will certainly live up to mine! Let's Duel!

"I'll begin this duel!" Marik said. "I summon the Grand Tiki Elder in attack mode! Next, i'll set two cards face down, and end my turn. Your move little Joey!"

But before Joey could make his move, he finally got some much needed back-up.

"We're here Joey!" Yugi called. "We've all got your back!"

"Your going to pay for this you evil clone." the real Marik shouted to his counterpart. "I should've known you'd return someday, and it's my fault I didn't take the necessary precautions. I'll make sure I don't make the same mistake twice!"

"We are finally going to rid the world of you, and set not only my brother, but Joseph and Mai, free!" Ishizu said, standing next to Kaiba and Mokuba.

"Oh no." Tea said, taking note of a sobbing Mai as she held Valon.

"I'm so sorry that this happened." Mai told his cold body. "But I promise, me and Joey will make sure that this freak gets what he deserves." And as Tea and Serenity walked over to comfort Mai, she just raised her hand, stopping them.

"Wait Marik!" she yelled at the embodiment of darkness. "Joey's not doing this alone. I'm dueling with him! And don't try and stop me Joseph, this is my fight too."

"Wasn't tryin' to babe'." he smiled at her, thankful to Valon that she was OK, and that she would be dueling right next to him.

"You got this guys!" Tristan yelled to him.

"Yeah, pulverize that freak!" shouted Duke.

"We've goit your back Joey!" Bakura assured him.

Don't let us down Mr. Wheeler." Odion told Joey.

"Wheeler, if you lose this duel, you'll not only lose your life and love, but your title. No one else deserves that title but me Wheeler, so I better be the one to take it from you!" Kaiba yelled at him, ever the supporter.

Everyone had come, all of Mai and Joey's friends were watching them, right there with them to support them. And there was no way they were gonna let them down.

"Marik!" they shouted together. "We're gonna put you in your place!". A slight hint of fear showing in his eyes, the dark clone laughed.

"All you fools have done is allow me to destroy you both at the same time!" he said. "It's time to send the both of you back to the shadows, forever!"

"Ight, whare ware we?" Joey asked. "Oh yeah! My turn! I draw!"

"Gotta plan Joey?" Mai asked him.

"Yeah, right hea'!" he said. "I activate de Magic card Cards of de Red Stone! This lets me send a level 7 Red-Eyes monster from my hand ta de graveyard, ta draw 2 cards! Next, I'll set 2 cards face down, den I'll summon Gearfried, de Red-Eyes Iron Knight! In attack mode! Dat ends my move, since I can't attack on de first turn."

"My move now." Mai said. "First, I'll activate my Field Spell, Amazoness Village, to have all my Amazoness monsters gain 200 Atk points! Now, go, Amazoness Fighter, in attack mode!" she said as the warrior woman took her stance. "I'll end my turn with a face down card Marik, since I don't trust yours."

"Hmph, I'm offended Ms. Valentine!" Marik fake cried. "Well, I suppose your right not to trust me. I summon Melchid, the Four Faced Beast, in attack mode! Next, I tribute both of my monsters, to special summon the Masked Beast, Des Gardius!" Marik laughed, and rightly so, as he now had a monster with 3300 attack points on the field. But Joey had a different idea in mind.

"Reveal face down card!" he said, surprising Marik. "I activate my Trap Card, Widespread Ruin! It destroys de one face up monster on your side a de field wit' de highest attack points Marik! And since de only monster you gat, is that ugly clown, that means it's destroyed!"

"You may have destroyed my monster," Marik said, annoyed. "but it's effect activates, letting me activate the spell card, The Mask of Remnants! This card lets me take control of a monster you control, and I choose you Iron Knight Wheeler!"

"Not so fast creep!" Mai jumped in. "I activate my Trap, Ultimate Providence! This let's me discard the same type of card you activated, a Spell Card, to negate the activation of, and destroy that card! How's that for revenge?!"

"Grrrr, you two will pay for that!" he said, enraged.

"Their teamwork is incredible!" Atem pointed out, as he and Yugi had switched for a minute. "And you believe you and Mokuba can beat them Kaiba?" he joked.

"I know we can." Kaiba replied. "Marik however, hasn't the slightest chance of winning. If i've learned one thing about Joey Wheeler, it's that he never gives up, and never backs down, especially for someone like Mai. He'll win."

"It's my turn Marik!" our hero said. "It's time ta show ya what bein' a duelist means, an who betta ta show ya than de love of Lady Luck, Joey Wheeler!"

(Alright guys. This is it. Mai and Joey are tag dueling Yami Marik, and the duel is red hot. Big moments next chapter, as this duel will span 3 including this one. Let's finish Yami Marik guys. Or will they? Cliff hanger note, Mwah ha ha! Remember to vote guys. Read and **Review**!)


	14. Chapter 13

(Here we go guys. Chapter 2 of Mai and Joey's battle with Darkness. Let's get going!)

Chapter 13

"It's my turn now Marik!" Joey said. "I draw!" Giving his new hand a quick glance, Joey had his strategy. But although Marik had no monsters on the field, he still had his two face down cards.

"Ight Marik," Joey began. "I'll start my turn off wit' dis card! The Red-Eyes Baby Dragon! In attack mode! Next, I set 2 cards face down, now go Gearfried, attack is' Life Points directly!"

"Not so fast little Joey!" Marik said. I activate my Trap card! And I'm sure it's one you remember! Nightmare Wheel!"

"Gah!" Joey cried. "Gearfied!" he said as the Knight was bound to a giant torture wheel.

"As long as this card is on the field, your monster can't attack, and you'll take 500 damage during my turn!" Marik explained.

"I've still gat my dragon's attack!" Joey said. "Go Red-Eyes Baby Dragon! Baby Fire Blast!"

"Ugh!" Marik grunted, as the tiny dragon took 1200 of his Life points. "You'll pay Wheeler! It's time to for this game to truly begin!" he said, raising the Millenium Rod.

"No!" Atem cried. "Marik! It seems you haven't changed at all! Still relying on the darkness to guide you to victory!"

"Don't worry Yuge'." Joey assured him. "We ain't losin' this Shadow Game!" he said, as the darkness shrouded the arena.

"How do you know little Joey?" Marik asked him. "I told you before, no Shadow Game is ever the same! That goes for this one as well! So allow me explain the rules, so I can at least have a bit of fun toying with you!"

"Try it Marik!" Mai said. "Tell us the rules of this game!"

"Everytime you summon a monster, a piece of your soul will be inside that monster!" Marik laughed. "And if that monster is destroyed, so is that piece! Everytime you summon a monster, you risk losing a piece of who you are, until you are nothing but an empty shell! However, if you can bring that monster back from the graveyard, that piece of your soul will return to you!"

"There's somedin' else Marik!" Joey said. "Somedin' you ain't tellin us!"

"Heh, you got me." The shadow being laughed. "Each of us has a monster in our deck that we are bonded to. Our favorite card. If that card is destroyed, you will not only lose your entire soul, but being unable to duel, you will lose!" he smiled. "I've got mine. My Lava Golem!"

"Amazoness Paladin!" Mai said.

"An my Red-Eyes Black Dragon!" Joey yelled. "Don't worry Mai. We're gonna win!"

"It's my turn now freak boy!" Mai said. "I summon the mighty Amazoness Tiger, in attack mode!"

"Sorry Mrs. Valentine!" Marik said, stopping her. "I activate my facedown card, Trap Hole!"

'My Tiger!" she cried as her tiger fell into a pit, destroying it. "AAAHH!" Mai screamed, as she had just been the first to feel the pull of the shadow realm.

"Mai!" Joey yelled to her. "You Ok?"

"Joey, I.. don't know." She said. "Something doesn't feel right."

"Let's worry bout it later." he said. "De faster we finish dis, de faster we finish im'!"

"Ok, you got it!" she said. "Amazoness Fighter attack, Feminine Fury!"

"Graaaagh!" Marik cried, now at 4700 Life Points. "Heh, I'll show you an attack! It's my turn! I summon forth Gilgarth! Attack that childish dragon, and seal a piece of Wheeler's soul!"

"Gah!" Joey cried, the next to feel the shadowy tug. "Ugh, Red-Eyes Baby Dragon's Effect activates! I special summon de Red-Eyes Black Flare Dragon in attack mode, an equip it wit de Red-Eyes Baby Dragon from my graveyard, an it gains 300 Atk points! An I got da piece a my soul back!"

"Grrr…" Marik growled. "I end my turn with one card face down. But don't forget about my Nightmare Wheel Wheeler! You take 500 points of damage!"

"Aaagh…"Joey groaned. "Ugh, it's… My turn! I normal summon my Black Flare Dragon ta have it gain it's Gemini effects! I set one card face down, now go Red-Eyes! Inferno Flare Blast!"

"Not so fast little Joey, I've got another trap card for you! **My** Widespread Ruin Trap card! Say goodbye to your Red-Eyes!" But before he could feel the effects of the Shadow Realm, Joey Wheeler had a back up plan.  
"I activate de effect a my Red-Eyes Retro Dragon!" he said. "I special summon it in defense mode ta bring back my Black Flare Dragon!"

"You still lose your Baby Dragon!" Marik smiled as Joey groaned in pain.

"But... dat means it's effect activates…!" he said, giving Marik a frown. "I add the Black Metal Dragon ta my hand from my deck! Go Black Metal Dragon, equip ta de Red-Eyes Black Flare Dragon!"

"Impossible!" Marik said, finally showing his fear. "It's as strong as a Blue-Eyes White Dragon!" For once, Marik wasn't lying. The Black Flare Dragon now had 3000 Atk Points.

"An it's about ta get warse for ya Freak!" Joey said. "I activate my Equip Spell, Supervise! It gives my Black Flare it's Gemini effects!"

"And what, pray tell, does that mean?" Marik asked, confused.

"It means," Joey smiled. "Dat when my Dragon destroys ya Gilgarth, you'll not only take the battle damage, but you'll also take damage equal ta my Red-Eyes original attack points! Attack!"

"Not so fast Wheeler!" Marik said. "I activate my trap, Triggered Summon!" When you special summoned your dragon, we each get to summon a level four monster from our hands, which sadly includes you Mrs. Valentine. I summon my Revival Jam, in defense mode!"

"Amazoness Swords Woman!" Mai said.

"I can't summon monster." Joey said, looking at the lone card in his hand. "I don' got one ta summon."

"To bad Wheeler!" Marik grinned. "I activate Jam Defender! Now your Red-Eyes attacks my Revival Jam instead! And I take no damage!"

"Not true!" Joey said. "Red-Eyes, burn em'!"

"Sorry Wheeler, but I'm not jumping into the fire just yet!" Marik smiled, one last facedown card on the field. "I activate, Spell of Pain! You'll take the damage from that burn!"

"Ahh!" Joey screamed, as he was down to 4500 Life Points. Marik had taken a slight lead against him, while Mai was still leading with all 8000 of her Life Points.

"(Huff), (Huff), Marik… I'm still gonna win!" Joey said, panting.

"Joey's right. Now… It's my turn!" Mai said. "Don't worry Joey, it's time to pick up where you left off. I play my Continuous Spell, Amazoness Fighting Spirit! Marik, it was a mistake using a thousand of your Life Points to bring that pile of goo back! Go Amazoness Swords Woman, Attack!" And with the Jam destroyed, Marik's Life Points, with only 3600 with his payment for Revival Jam, were wide open. Or so she thought.

"Amazoness Fighter, Feminine Fury!" Mai said, but she couldn't keep it going. "Ahhh…" Mai groaned.

"Mai, what's wrong?" Joey said, worried.

"Nothing Wheeler!" Mai lied. "I don't need your help. I'll take down freak boy on my own."

"Mai…" Joey said, realizing the Shadow Game was taking its toll. The piece of Mai's soul that had been taken, was the part where she had learned to trust her friends. She felt alone again. He had to fix it.

"Mai, don't be like that." He said. "Ya know I love ya. I need ya help ta beat im' Mai, and you need mine. I'm dere for ya, don' faget dat!"

"Joey…" Mai said, fighting the darkness. "I need you…"

"Den I'm right here." he said. "Call your attack!"

"Grr," Marik growled, growing impatient. "Make your move girl!"

"I will!" Mai said. Amazoness Fighter, attack!"

"Gah!" Marik screamed, now down to 1700 Life Points. "It's not over yet. My turn!" he said, drawing. And the card in his hand, was just what he needed. "Time to turn this duel around! First, I activate the spell card, Mask of Demise! I'll target your field spell Mrs. Valentine, and you'll take 500 points of damage every turn it's on the field! Next, I activate my Mask of the Accursed, and Equip it to your dragon Wheeler! Now, not only can it not attack, but you take 500 points of Damage as well, as long as it's on the field. And don't forget about your Iron Knight! 500 more points of damage!"

"Gahh…" Joey winced. "What else ya got Marik!" he said, fighting through the pain.

"This! Your doom, Mrs. Valentine! You remember this card little Joey! I think Mrs. Valentine would look perfect as a damsel in distress!"

"No!" Joey realized. "Not that card!"

"What card Joey?" Mai asked fearfully.

"I sacrifice your Amazoness Fighter, and Swordswoman, Mrs. Valentine!" Marik laughed.

"Hey!" she cried, feeling another tug from the shadows. "You...can't tribute...my monsters!"

"With this card, I can!" Marik grinned. "I gift you, the Lava Golem!". And with that, Mai screamed as a cage formed around her, lifting her into the air as the beast connected to it rose. The mighty Lava Golem.

"So… hot…" Mai said, sweating furiously.

"Mai!" Joey said. "Marik! You'll pay fa dat one!"

"Try it little Joey!" he taunted. "It's your move!"

"Heh. I will." Joey smiled. It was time. Now, or never. "I draw!" he said.

"Yes!" he cried. "Lady Luck strikes again!"

"What do you mean little Joey?" Marik asked, but he knew what was coming.

"Get ready Marik," Joey smiled. "Because it's your turn ta witness first hand de might of an Egyptian God card!"

(Next Chapter guys. This time it's a promise. Kaiba's about to not be the only one to bring back the Egyptian God Cards. Witness the return, of the Winged Dragon of Ra, Joey Wheeler style! Can't wait for chapter 14 guys. Read and **Review**!)


	15. Chapter 14

(Hey guys, SSGSS Ishiko here. It's finally here guys, the final chapter of Ark 2. The final part to Mai and Joey Vs. Marik. I know you guys have been waiting a while for this, so lets get to it. This promises to please a lot of people, and answer some questions. Yes, there will be a 3rd Ark, Im gonna go ahead and say that right now. Alright guys, lets get to it. Here. We. Go!)

Chapter Fourteen

"You fool! You may have double my current Life Points, but you don't have the correct amount of monsters to tribute to summon the card!" Marik laughed. "I don't care if I only have 2000 Life Points left, I'll destroy you both!"

"Sorry Freak Show!" Joey smiled. "But I do got de right amount a monsters!"

"Impossible! You only have two monsters on your field! I have your Iron Knight on my side of the field!" Marik questioned, growing worried.

"Dat's why I'm gettin a little help from Kaiba!" Joey said.

"What does he mean Kaiba?" Ishizu asked her smiling husband, confused.

"Heh. So he is going to use the card I lent him." Kaiba said. "Watch, Ishizu. And you'll see what Wheeler's planning. I gave him this card for the specific reason of being able to summon his Egyptian God card. And he's putting it to use."

"I activate de magic card, Soul Exchange!" Joey yelled triumphantly.

"NOOO!" Marik cried. "Now you can tribute my monsters as your own!"

"Marik, I don't wanna sacrifice Gearfried. Dere's a bigger fish ta fry, on Mai's side of da field!"

"Wait…. No! My Lava Golem!" Marik screamed. If you destroy that, I lose the duel!"

"Dat's right freak boy!" Joey smiled. "And then, with Ra's powa, I can erase you foreva!"

"Do it Joey!" the real Marik, as well as the rest of the gang yelled to him. "Finish him for good!"

"Mai…" Joey looked at her, she was still in the Golem's cage. "Don't worry. I'm gonna finish it. Right ere', right now."

"Please...Joseph…" Mai managed. "...for me…."

"Anything babe'." he smiled. "Marik, it's ova! I sacrifice...my two Red-Eyes, and… your Lava Golem! Now, come forth! Mighty Beast I baseech dee! Transform dyself from orb a light an bring me victory in dis fight. Envelop de desert with ya glow and cast ya rage upon my foe. Unlock ya powers from deep widin so dat togeda we may win. Appear in dis shadow game as I call out'cha name, **De** **Winged Dragon** **a Ra**!"

"No. No No No. This can' be happening to me!" Marik screamed. "I was supposed to finally see you suffer Wheeler!"

"Well to bad freak!" Joey said. "Now, Ra… Destroy im'! Divine Blaze Cannon!"

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Marik screamed as Ra vaporized him. Finally, the shadow clone was gone. Never to be seen again.

"I, (Huff, Huff) did it Mai." Joey panted, as he picked her up in his arms. "It's ova."

"Joey," she smiled back at him. "I'm so proud of you. Thank you."

"No worries Mai." he said, with his ever famous grin. "I'll do anything for ya. An I woulda done dat, fa free. In which, I did."

"You did it Joey!" Yugi said, as the gang ran up to meet the two. "It's finally…"

"Yuge'?" Joey asked, a look of worry coming on to his face.

"Turn around." Yugi smiled. The blonde did, and both he, and the other blonde in his arms nearly cried with tears of joy. Mai literally jumped out of Joey's arms as the two ran to meet the hero that had saved them.

"Valon!" the cried. "We thought you were dead! The Seal took you away!"

"The Seal…" Valon explained. "I believe was anotha one a Marik's lies. He musta used his rod ta make it appear like it was there, but it wasn't. So when the two a you stopped Marik, ya saved everyone trapped by the Seal, includin' me."

"Well it's good ta have ya back bro." Joey said, happy to see his friend alive and well.

"I'm so sorry Valon." Mai said.

"Fa what Mai?" Valon asked. "I know ya lave Wheela, and Oi've come ta terms with it. It's alroight. I'll just have ta find my own thing." he smiled.

"Well Wheeler," Kaiba said, becoming a part of the conversation. "Now that that's over with, we can get back to the tournament. I've still gotta beat you and reclaim my title."

"Ugh. Oh brotha." Joey sighed. "Ya gotta give us at least till tamorrow Kaiba. We may have got de pieces a our soul's back after de shadow game, but both me an Mai, are still tired. I can't duel right now. Besides, it's late as it is. An were duelin' Marik and Odion first anyway."

"Fine, take your rest Wheeler." Kaiba said. "But I expect to face you before I defeat Yugi."

"Kaiba, even if ya beat me, you ain't gonna beat Atem. I don't care wheda ya won or lost when ya went ta da spirit realm, but ya ain't gonna beat him when both he and Yuge' are sharin' a body." Joey said.

"Hmph. Whatever." Kaiba smiled. "Let's go Mokuba. Ishizu, you coming to?"

"I'll catch up Kaiba." she said. "I think I'll stay with the group for a bit."

"Then I'll see you dweebs tomorrow." Kaiba smirked as he and Mokuba left for their suite.

"Heh." Mai giggled. "Same old Kaiba. No matter how nice he gets, he still has that same 'better than you' attitude. Seriously Ishizu, what to you see in him?"

"Something none of you ever will." she smiled.

"And that is?" Tristan asked.

"For me to know, and you to hopelessly try and guess.". The gang had a long laugh about that one.

* * *

Back in their room, Mai and Joey were getting ready for bed. It had been a long day for the both of them.

"Uh, I'm just glad it's finally over." Mai said as she flopped onto her bed.

"And dat everyone is safe." Joey added. "Especially you Mai." the two shared a kiss, as Joey sat on her bed.

"I'm glad everyone came to support us." Mai said after they parted.

"Same." Joey said. "But I feel bad dat we gotta beat Marik an Odion tamorrow!" he laughed.

" **I** have to beat them." Mai corrected. "You mess around too much to pay attention Joseph." she said, as she was the one laughing now.

"Whatever." he smirked. "You know ya need me."

"And I'll never stop needing you." Mai looked at him lovingly. "Joey, sleep with me tonight?" she pleaded.

"Ya know, I dink dat would be kinda nice. But, I still want us to wait, if ya know what I'm sayin'. He smiled. "But yeah. Just tonight babe'. He said, crawling under the covers with her.

"Joey… she said, falling asleep as he held her.

"Yeah babe'?" he asked, on the verge of dozing off.

"I love you Joseph." Mai smiled.

"I love you to Mai Valentine." Joey said, falling asleep.

(Alright guys, how was it? I hope you guys enjoyed it. Yes, they will be finishing the tournament in ark 3. I can't wait for you guys to see what I have planned for this ark. This ark will be long however, if not longer than Ark 2, so please be patient with me guys. However, I will say that Ark 3 will be the end of this story, but fear not dear readers! I encourage you to read my DBZ Fanfic, because once it gets to a certain point, this story will make a return, in combo with my DBZ. But lets not spoil anymore than that. I hope you guys liked Ark 2, it was long and hard work for me. Alright guys. I'll see you guys in ark 3! And remember, Read and **Review**! Oh and P.S, I'll give you guys the title for next ark. Love Conquers All. I'll let you guys sit on that for a while. Later guys!)


	16. Chapter 15

(Hey guys. Sorry about the long wait. And to my Harem King readers, you won't be waiting much longer either. I've been having some writers block, and trying to get my grades fixed for the end of the 6 weeks at school. But I'm back now, and I'll be posting more soon. Here it is guys, part 3 of Never alone. Prepare yourselves, this will be the most suspenseful ark yet. Here. We. GO!)

* * *

Part Three (Chapter Fifteen): Love Conquers All

Waking up that morning, Mai found her knight at the foot of the bed, organizing his deck. Sitting up, she noticed he wasn't using many of his Red-Eyes cards.

"Joey, what's up?" she asked, a bit concerned. "Your Red-Eyes Black Dragon deck is already perfect."

"I know babe, but I don' wanna use it in taday's match wit Marik an Odian. I can't let Kaiba see my decks full strategy until he has ta fight against it for de first time."

"I see. That's pretty smart, for a dork." Mai laughed.

"Who ya callin' a dork?" Joey shot back playfully. "Kaiba already knows yar Amazon deck like da back a his hand."

"Which is why I'm using my new Harpie deck whenever we duel them." she replied. "Not even you have seen it yet. For Kaiba's second part of the favor he owed me, I had him make Pegasus make new Harpie cards. And these don't have the effect that makes their names always be "Harpie Lady", which means I can literally have a deck of Harpies."

"Nice strategy babe'." Joey smiled. "Well, it's 10 o'clock. Mokuba wanted us down dere by 10:30, so ya better get ready real quick Mai."

"Ok, gimme a minute." she said, going to get changed.

20 minutes later….

"Really babe?" Joey groaned. "Ya took 20 minutes in da bathroom, and now we only gat 10 ta make it ta de Arena!"

"A girls needs time to get herself ready for the day Joseph." Mai scolded him.

"(Sigh), whatever." he said to himself. "Let's go!"

Rushing to the Arena, the pair made it with 10 seconds to spare.

"Were you contemplating giving up Mr. Wheeler?" Odion joked.

"We wouldn't blame you." Marik laughed.

"In ya dreams guys." Joey smiled.

"It was kinda my fault." Mai admitted.

"Well now that you're all here, I don't care why Wheeler was late. Start the match Roland!" Seto Kaiba shouted.

"Yes sir Mr. Kaiba!" Roland yelled, surprised by Kaiba's sudden command. "The match between Marik and Odion Ishtar, and Mai Valentine and Joey Wheeler will now begin. Duelists, I want a fair battle. The turn order will be as follows: Odion, Mai, Marik, and Joey. Let the Kaiba Corp American Duel Monsters Tournament Semi-Finals, begin!"

" **LET'S DUEL!** ", the four duelists shouted. The battle to see who would duel against Yugi in the Grand Final Match had truly begun.

* * *

"Hold on a minute guys." Bakura said. "I need to go grab some food. I'm starved!"

"Can you grab some or me to Bakura?" Tristan asked, with the others handing him their cash so he could grab the group some snacks.

"Sure guy's!" the british boy smiled. "Be right back!"

"Hurry though!" Tea called after him. "You don't want to miss any of Joey and Mai making a fool out of Marik and Odion!" she and the others laughed.

"No...I wouldn't." Bakura smiled darkly. Yugi was right whenever he had told Joey that the with the Pharaoh's return, the Millenium Items had returned to their owners in this time period. But what he didn't know, was that the with the return of the Millenium Items, meant the return of a dark power. This had been Yami Marik, but after his defeat, there was one more, who decided it was finally time to reveal himself.

"Know this Yugi! I will have my revenge on you." the boy said, transforming as he ran. "But the first step isn't with you or Kaiba this time. And my goal isn't necessarily you, at least for now. Right now, there is an even bigger threat that could destroy me. A power so great that even the Egyptian God cards have respect for it. If I am to defeat you Yugi, I need the power of the both the Legendary Creature, and it's master. Heh he he he he, aha ha ha ha Ha HA HA HA HAHA!" Yami Bakura laughed. You will soon see Yugi, that even the will of Joseph Wheeler can be broken! I'll show you Yugi, that not even your pathetic bond of friendship with him can save you from me. I will possess the strength of the Red-Eyes Black Dragon! And you Yugi, will be defeated, by your own best friend. HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA AHA HA HA HA HA H"!

"I… won't let you!" the real Bakura said. "You can't do this."

"You forget boy." Yami Bakura said. "I've always been stronger than you. You are my ancestor, so I won't allow any harm to come to you, but you won't stop me from getting my revenge." he said, forcing Bakura back into his own subconscious. "Joey Wheeler, both you, and the Red-Eyes Black Dragon will be mine! AHA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA!"

* * *

(Alright Guys. This is gonna be fun. Yami Bakura is back, and now needs Joey to defeat Yugi. But why would Joey willingly fight Yugi? And how will the others respond to Yami Bakura's return? All for the next few chapters! Mwa ha ha ha! And to my Harem King people. Soon. I promise. Issei and Xenovia guys. Get ready. And remember, Read and **Review**!)


	17. Chapter 16

(Finally! Here it is guys, chapter 16 of Never Alone. I haven't updated this one in quite a while, but never fear! I made you all a promise, and it was to have this story finished by the end of this year. And it will be, probably by the end of the summer! Again, sorry for the lack of updates. Here we go!)

* * *

Chapter Sixteen

"Great duel guys." Joey said as he offered his hand to Marik, who accepted it.

"To true Joey." Marik laughed. "You got the better of us, but you'll be ours next time." he said, hanging on Odion's shoulder.

"You're teamwork was quite impressive Mr. Wheeler." Odion complimented. "You and Ms. Valentine have great chemistry."

"Ah shucks. Thanks guys." Joey blushed. "Dat means a lot."

"They're right too." Mai said, jumping into Joey's arms, bridal style. "We do have good chemistry. Now, want to go grab some lunch? That duel made me hungry."

"She seems to have your appetite to Joey." Marik laughed.

"Well, I'm not exactly displeased." he joined in.

* * *

"I can't believe it Joey." Mai smiled. "We're so close that I can taste our victory. That prize money is as good as our's!"

"Don' get to ova' confident babe'." Joey said. "We've still gat one mo' match before we take on Yugi. And dat's de Kaiba brothers. Our toughest duel yet."

"I get it Joseph, but I know we can beat them." she replied. "And besides, this is your chance to finally put Kaiba in his place. To prove you his better."

"It's not about who's betta Mai." Joey told her. "If dat were de case, den' Kaiba's always gonna beat me. It's about trusting in yaself, and believin' in da heart a da cards. Beside's, Kaiba's my friend now. We duel wit honor. I wanna win, bad. But eitha way, it don' matta'. One of us has gotta take on Yuge'. I'm jus hopin' it's me and you."

"You're never going to change are you?" she laughed.

"Neva." he smiled.

"Good." she replied. "Because I wouldn't love you if you did." The two went back to their room, where Joey took a nap for a while. Mai went out to the balcony, and gazed up at the sky, longingly.

"I hope he asks me one day." she thought to herself. "If he ever left me, didn't love me anymore, I don't know what I'd do."

"Mai!" she heard a voice call. "Down here!"

"Bakura?" she called back. "What do you need?"

"It's about Joey!" he said. "Kaiba asked me if I would go get you!"

"He probably wants to discuss our duel." Mai thought. "I'll be right there Bakura!" she called. She entered the room quietly, making sure not to wake Joey, and slipped back out with her purse and Duel Disk.

"It better be important if you're making me leave Joey, Seto Kaiba." she sighed.

* * *

"With her gone, all that's left is to take him." said Yami Bakura as he entered the room of Joey Wheeler and Mai Valentine. But as he entered the room, he failed to be as quiet as Mai. He tripped over a suitcase, and woke the sleeping blonde.

"Uuuuhhhh..." he moaned, groggy. "Bakura? Is that… wait!" But his grogginess didn't last long. He recognized Yami Bakura, and was wide awake, Duel Disk already on his arm.

"You!" he shouted. "You ain't even supposed ta be alive!"

"Well, death does that to people Wheeler." Yami Bakura laughed.

"How are you ere now den?" Joey asked.

"All in good time Joey, all in good time." the dark being smiled. "For now, let's just say I need something. And you, are the key to getting it."

"I'm guessin' ya wanna take my soul?" Joey shuddered.

"Something like that." Bakura said. "But that's not entirely true. I simply need your mind. And one of your cards. But the only way to get those things is by defeating you in a duel."

"Dat can be arranged freak show." Joey growled. "I ain't goin' down without a fight!"

"That's what I expected Joey!" the dark spirit laughed. "Now, LET'S DUEL!"

"Not here. We're to confined." Joey said.

"Oh, don't worry. I know a place." Bakura smiled evilly.

"No. Not dere. I just got down dealin' wit dat kinda crap!" Joey wailed.

"Too bad Joey. Time to return to the Shadow Realm!"

"Not if I send you dere first! It's my turn! I draw!" the blonde said as the darkness enshrouded the two. "I activate de spell card, Feast a de Wild LV5! Dis let's me summon two level five warrior type monsters from my hand or graveyard. So I choose de mighty Battleguards! Both Swamp, an' Lava! I'll set one card face down and end my turn."

"Then It's my turn. I draw!" The dark shadow hissed. "I activate the spell card, Double Summon! This let's me summon two monsters to the field this turn, instead of just one. So i'll play both Zure, Knight of Dark World, and Scarr, Scout of Dark World in attack position. Next, I activate my spell card, Dark World Dealings! Now, we both must discard one card, then draw a replacement." The two duelists drew their card's, knowing that one draw could prove the end for either.

"Well, isn't this your _unlucky_ day, wouldn't you say Joey?" Bakura laughed. "I activate the spell card, Dark World Lightning! Say goodbye to your facedown card!"

"I don't think so Bakura!" Joey countered. "I think I'll just activate it instead. Reveal facedown card, Magic Drain! This card negates de activation of ya spell card, unless of course, ya got another one you'd like ta discard?" he smiled. But the shadow just growled in anger, as his spell card was drained of its power.

"Good. Den it's my turn. I draw!" Joey said. "Now, I summon Command Knight, in attack mode! Now, all warrior type monsters on my field get an extra 400 attack points, not including the 500 Atk points each a my Battleguards get since dere both on de field! Now, go Swamp Battleguard, take down his Knight! Lava, take out his Scout, and Command Knight, attack his life points!"

"Gyah!" Bakura cried out. His life points dipped to 4200, putting Joey in a huge lead off. "You'll pay for that Wheeler. But for now, the effect of my scout activates, letting me add another Dark World monster from my deck to my hand." Bakura growled. "Now, It's my turn! I draw! Hmm… yes, good. This is perfect! Remember this card Joey? You will when it haunts you in the shadow's! I banish my Doomdog Orthros, Knight of Dark World, and Scout of Dark World, to summon the one that will cause your demise! Dark Necrofear!"

"Wait, ya banished 3 monsters from ya graveyard to summon it, but where'd the dog come from?" Joey asked, both a bit scared and confused.

"While you may have negated the effect of the Dark World Lightning," Bakura explained. "When I activated it, before it's effect could even be played I had to discard a card. And the card I chose was Orthros!"

"Well, this ain't lookin good." Joey sighed. "But I guess I just gotta keep fightin! Bakura, I ain't gonna let you win!"

"Joey, you don't understand." Bakura smiled. "It's not your choice to make." he cackled as the Millenium Ring around his neck began to glow with power.

* * *

(Sorry about not finishing the duel with Marik and Odion, but I decided that we needed to get further into the ark. I want this ark to be filled with action, but I need plot expansion as well. Duels are great, but they, both sadly and obviously, take a long time to write. This duel will be shorter, but it will be finished. There will only be three more major duels in this ark, and possibly a fourth. Not giving them away, but they're exciting. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, and I will try to post new chapters of this story specifically more often. Later! And remember to Read and **Review**!)


	18. Chapter 17

(Finally, another new chapter of Never Alone. Were closing in on the finish guys, but its still a bit off. This chapter's gonna be short and sweet. Note, that's probably going to be most chapters except duel chapters. Now, let's get on with the show!)

* * *

Chapter Seventeen

"What da…?" Joey said, his eyes widening as Bakura laughed like a madman. The Millenium Ring continued to glow, and Joey watched as the ring formed a laser and it pointed at his forehead.

"Joey Wheeler." Bakura smiled. "Show me your hand." He commanded. The ring then widened the size of the beam, and it sent of powerful wave of energy towards Joey's head. It hit him, and he immediately felt the urge to obey Bakura.

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!" he screamed. "What… what are ya doin' ta me?!"

"Your mind belongs to me now Joey!" Bakura laughed. "Now, show me your hand." Trying in vain to resist, Joey slowly turned his hand to Bakura, and revealed his card's.

"Yes...that's the one. That's the one I need." The shadow grinned. "I end my turn."

"What? Why would ya do dat?" Joey asked, still confused on Bakura's plan.

"So I can make your move for you." Bakura said. "Now, draw your card." Even though it was a figure of speech, Joey obeyed his command, still doing his best to resist. But he realized that the only way to win would be to play Bakura's game, and see if he could free himself.

"Fine. I draw." Joey gave in. "Now what?"

"Sacrifice your two Battleguards." The Shadow commanded. "And summon the card."

"What card?" Joey asked, giving his two monsters to the graveyard.

"Your favorite card Joseph." Bakura laughed. "The one I need to have total control of your mind! The Red-Eyes Black Dragon!"

"Why… da ya need… my Red-Eyes for?" Joey asked, still trying to resist.

"Joey Wheeler, you are the key to destroying Yugi and the Pharaoh. I made a mistake using the Blue-Eyes last time, it was far to weak. I needed a creature that embodied the darkness, and one with even more ferocity." Yami Bakura explained. "The Dark Magician is too powerful to go up against. Yugi also possesses an Egyptian God Card. And while that may be a problem, you have one as well. The Red-Eyes Black Dragon is the only creature with enough ferocity and will power to combat the overwhelming raw power and magic of the Dark Magician. But I didn't simply need the monster, I needed the wielder. The **true** wielder of the mighty beast. The descendant of the master of the Dragon with eyes of Red. I need you Joey. And since you are both Yugi's and the Pharaoh's best friend, your body is the perfect one to use to destroy him. He wouldn't dare destroy his best friend."

Realizing Bakura's intentions, Joey's face filled with fear.

"No!" I won't let you use me to destroy Yuge'!" the blonde cried out.

"I told you already Joey." Bakura smiled as the Dragon roared, appearing on the field.

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!/RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!" Both Duelist and Dragon screamed.

"It's not your choice to make."

* * *

"What do you mean you didn't call me?" Mai asked the host of the tournament in fury.

"I mean I didn't call for you. I don't have anything to talk with you about." Kaiba exclaimed. "And why in the world would I want to discuss our duel before it happens? I'm going to beat Wheeler, and that's that."

"Very funny." Mai smirked. "But honestly, why would Bakura tell me that you wanted to talk if you never called for me in the first place?"

"I don't know. Your group of friends has always been the crazy type, so I wouldn't put anything past them. However, Bakura does seem like one of the more logical one's." Kaiba said. "Where was he going after you left?"

"Towards our room, but he was probably just going to wake up Joey about the same thing." Mai guessed.

"Maybe, but Wheeler's a bit more dense than that. Me and him are still more towards the rival than friend side of things, so he would only talk to me if it was really important. And he shares my views on discussing our duel before it takes place. I'm not so sure he'd believe Bakura. Why don't you check on him, and get back to me later."

"Whatever. I'll check. But don't expect any pats on the back if your right."

"I'll go with you Mai."

"Yugi!" Mai jumped. "Didn't see you there."

"Couldn't help overhearing." he smiled sheepishly. "But I do have a bit of a bad feeling. Bakura wouldn't lie like that. Something's gotta be up."

The two went to check out Mai and Joey's room, but were surprised to find no one there.

"What? He's gone? But would've texted me or something?" Mai exclaimed.

"It looks like a fight happened in here." Yui said, looking around the room. "Didn't know you were as messy as Joey, Mai."

"I'm not. I cleaned up before Bakura said anything. What happened?" she said, as she looked around. Then, she noticed a card on the floor. In fact, it was one of Joey's favorite cards. Gilford the Lightning.

"That's strange." she said. "He'd never leave any of his cards behind. Especially this one. What happened here?"

"I did." A dark, yet familiar voice said from behind them. The two spun around, and were taken aback y what they saw. Joey, and yet his face was but a blank stare. He was smirking, evilly.

"Joey?" Yugi asked nervously. "Why would you do this?"

"Joey's gone, host of the Pharaoh." the voice coming from the blonde laughed. "All that remains, is the King of the Bandits!"

* * *

(I hope that was a good start. I'll do my best to keep posting with this one, cause I have to finish it. Need to. Don't worry, there'll be some good stuff in here. Just wanna start moving a bit faster so I can move to the next thing in my timeline. This has been a major roadblock/starting point for me. After all, it is my first story. Once this one is finished, I think you guys can expect a lot more frequent posts of new chapters for other stories. Alright later guys, and remember to Read and **Review**!)


End file.
